Attirance
by Dioxygene
Summary: HG/DM : L'avenir n'est pas toujours celui qu'on imagine. Si après la sortie de Poudlard, les choses changeaient... Si de nouvelles données venaient tout chambouler... Leur histoire a peut-être une chance... En coopération avec Yagaelle Black
1. Note des Auteurs

Note des Auteures

Qui que tu sois, je te souhaite la bienvenue. Quoi que tu lises habituellement, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira.

Ce fut un projet indéfini, une discutions entre deux amies un soir, puis, il a commencé à grandir petit à petit.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu spécial. C'est l'association de deux petits auteurs qui éclate au grand jour. Yagaelle Black, déjà un peu connue pour ses fan-fictions qui prennent appui sur le monde d'Harry Potter (comme « Le Poids d'un souvenir ») et… Wanda, qui ayant commencé elle-même à écrire une fanfiction, n'a pas continué à exploiter son idée et a tout arrêté.  
Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un peu différent.

Toute ressemblance avec un quelconque phénomène littéraire déjà existant est fortuite, il n'y a aucun plagiat qui se cache dans les pages suivantes. Et la base principale, vous aurez pu le deviner, vient de cette chère Rowling. Nous lui avons repris son monde magique, et deux de ses personnages que nous avons essayé de faire revivre le plus fidèlement possible, compte tenu de certains facteurs.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 1 : Hermione Granger

Chapitre 1 : PdV d'Hermione

Chapitre 1  
Point de vue d'Hermione  
Juillet 1998

C'est un peu mélancolique qu'Hermione franchit les derniers mètres qui la rattachaient encore à Poudlard. Elle tenait dans ses bras deux grosses valises qu'elle avait eues du mal à fermer, les yeux remplis de quelques larmes d'adieu pour le château qui avait été toute sa vie pendant sept longues années.  
Ce jour là était arrivé beaucoup trop vite au goût de la jeune demoiselle, et si elle n'avait pas été si respectueuse des lois des sorciers et sorcières, elle aurait pu regretter de ne plus avoir de retourneur de temps, pour goûter quelques heures encore aux pages du livre de sa jeunesse et de son adolescence qu'elle fermait aujourd'hui. Harry et Ron vinrent se placer à coté d'elle, des sourires encourageants aux lèvres.

-_Allez, t'en fais pas Hermione ! Si Poudlard et les études te manquent trop, tu pourras toujours essayer de convaincre Mc Go de te laisser revenir !_ Commença Harry, tentant de réconforter sa meilleure amie.

-_Et puis, on va se revoir très bientôt !_ Compléta Ron.

-_Je sais que vous avez raison les garçons, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu triste… On va chacun devoir se construire une vie maintenant… Et rien ne sera plus comme nous avons connu !_ Hermione se lamentait presque, et les deux garçons se lancèrent des regards à la fois surpris, et embarrassés, mais complices. Ils n'avaient jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, et leur amie n'avait pas changé. _Promettez-moi de vite m'écrire pour me raconter votre retour !_ Ajouta l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-_Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione !_

Leur petite conversation finie, les anciens élèves de poudlard pensèrent à lever la tête et à faire attention au décor et à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les élèves de toutes les années retrouvaient parents et amis à coté d'eux sur le quai, et la famille Weasley n'était pas loin. Ginny avait déjà rejoint ses parents, et sourit lorsqu'elle vit approcher les trois compères. Il va sans dire, que son sourire était adressé à Harry plus qu'à quiconque.

-_Bonjour monsieur et madame Weasley !_

_-Comment allez vous les jeunes ?_ Demanda le père des rouquins.

-_Harry, Ron t'a-t-il fait part de notre invitation ?_ Demanda Madame Weasley. _Viens donc quelques jours à la maison ! Nous serions ravis de t'accueillir, tu le sais bien !_

-_Oui, c'est très gentil de votre part, je lui ai d'ailleurs répondu que je serais enchanté, dés que j'aurais en main les clefs de mon appartement ! _Lui répondit Harry en un sourire.

- _Ah oui, je comprends ; c'est tout à fait normal ! Ron a du oublier de me le dire. Et toi, Hermione, veux-tu ? Je n'y ai pas pensé avant, mais cela ne poserait pas de problème non plus, quand il y en a pour cinq, il y en a pour six! Depuis que Fred et George ont leur propre appartement, il y a beaucoup plus de place à la maison !_ Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione et chacun se demandait si elle allait accepter.

-_Oh, j'ai promis à mes parents de passer des moments avec eux avant de m'inscrire à l'université !_ Répondit Hermione avec un air gêné, sans voir Ron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre un air un peu déçu, qu'il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à retenir.

-_Que vas-tu étudier l'année prochaine ?  
- J'ai choisi une double spécialité en alternance, mon stage est au ministère d'ailleurs ! Oh ! Voilà mes parents, je dois vous laisser… Au revoir Madame Weasley, au revoir Monsieur Weasley, Salut Ginny ! Oh, Harry Ron, il faut que l'on se revoie bientôt !_

_-Tu as déjà oublié la fête chez Seamus ?_

_-J'avoue que oui, c'est super alors !_ S'exclama Hermione en s'éloignant de plus en plus. _Envoyez-moi quand même vos hiboux !_ Finit-elle par crier lorsqu'elle fut trop loin, et qu'ils ne purent l'entendre normalement.

La jeune fille alla se jeter dans les bras de ses parents qui venaient d'arriver, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu ! Pendant les dernières vacances, elle était restée à Poudlard pour réviser ses examens de fin d'année, et comme ses parents voulaient qu'elle réussisse, ils l'avaient laissé faire sans rien dire. Ils étaient très fiers d'elle, qu'elle soit une sorcière accomplie et sérieuse, qu'elle réussisse des études dont ils n'avaient jamais eu la chance de faire même si parfois, cela leur paraissait vraiment trop surnaturel. Ces sept dernières années, leur fille s'était fait plutôt absente chez eux, et ils avaient l'impression de ne plus la connaître. Leur petite enfant s'était transformée en rayonnante jeune fille de dix-sept ans, et ils se avaient seulement maintenant la conscience du temps qui avait passé.

Le voyage en voiture était assez calme, Hermione ne parlait pas, en repensait elle aussi au temps qui avait passé. Elle revoyait dans sa tête les merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et ses parents se taisaient, le comprenant très bien.  
Monsieur et Madame Granger étaient tous deux dentiste dans la banlieue de Londres, et n'avaient pas d'autre enfants. C'étaient deux charmantes personnes entre 45 et 50 ans qui menaient une vie paisible entre leur maison et leur cabinet. Ils sortaient souvent le soir pour assister à des conférences ou des soirées assez intellectuelles, c'était d'eux qu'Hermione tenait son goût pour la littérature et le savoir.  
La voiture se gara dans l'allée de leur maison, et tout le monde sortit de voiture. On descendit les malles et on rentra au frais boire un coup et fêter ces retrouvailles avec des boissons rafraîchissantes résolument moldues. Ces boissons manquaient un peu à Hermione, le monde des sorciers avait bien des avantages, mais pas celui-ci. La Gryffondor soupira. Bien sur, elle était contente d'être rentrée. Mais ce n'était plus son chez elle ici, et l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Elle avait passé trop d'années loin d'ici pour s'y sentir à nouveau à l'aise. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre avec sa valise, et déballa le minimum dont elle aurait besoin pour ces quelques jours passés ici.

___________________________________________________________________________

_-Hermione, tu m'as demandé de te prévenir à 20h, et il est l'heure !_

_-Oui, ouiii ! Je ne vais pas tarder !_

Ce n'était pas du genre d'Hermione d'être en retard pour quoique ce soit, mais ce soir, c'était une exception. Elle avait mis une heure pour discipliner ses cheveux à l'aide de produits, comme au bal de sa quatrième année : elle n'avait pas prévu de consacrer autant de temps à cette activité. Pour le maquillage, elle ne savait pas très bien faire, et n'avait pas grand-chose. Elle serait bien allée chercher quelque chose d'intéressant dans la trousse à sa mère, mais elle n'avait plus le temps d'apprendre à utiliser ces choses là. Elle avait juste passé un trait de crayon marron sur ses yeux. Et si cela ne lui allait pas ? Oh, Hermione n'était pas du tout habituée à se poser de telles questions, elle ne faisait pas attention à son apparence au château. Or, ce soir là, pour la dernière fois qu'elle allait voir réunis tout les gens qu'elle avait fréquentés ces années d'école, elle avait envie d'étonner, et d'épater et même de leur donner la meilleure impression pour ses camarades qu'elle voyait peut être pour la dernière fois.  
Au moment où sa mère lui avait fait découvrir la robe qu'elle lui avait achetée, elle avait poussé un petit cri de stupéfaction, qu'était cette chose là ? D'où venait-elle ?

_-Maman !_

_-Oui ma chérie ? Elle ne te plait pas ?_

_-Si si, bien sur mais… Elle est beaucoup trop…_

_-Mais non, je suis sure qu'elle t'ira comme un gant !_

La robe était noire, avec des volants qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Austère, elle dégageait les épaules et faisait pourtant ressortir ses yeux clairs. Elle était assez simple, et sobre, mais sa simplicité faisait tout son charme, pour Hermione, c'était la robe parfaite ! Si encore elle allait oser porter ça. Comment les gens réagiraient-ils ? Maintenant qu'on y était, ses résolutions voulaient s'envoler et l'appréhension prendre le dessus sur son courage.  
Comme elle ne savait pas marcher correctement, encore moins danser avec des talons, elle s'était réservée des petites et fines chaussures noires et presque plates, avec un ou deux centimètres de talons qui ne la déstabilisait pas.  
Bon, elle était prête ? N'oubliait-elle pas quelque chose ? La jeune fille était un peu nerveuse, et se sentait fébrile, mais également imbécile. Elle réagissait comme une gamine, heureuse d'aller à sa première fête.

_"Allez Hermione, on respire, tout ira bien, tu vas revoir des gens que tu connais depuis 7 ans, il n'y a aucune raison pour te mettre dans un état pareil. Tu as 18 ans, tu es une grande fille."_

Dans sa nervosité, elle se parlait à elle-même dans le but de se calmer un peu, quelque chose qu'elle faisait à chaque fois dans ces moments là. Elle descendit embrasser ses parents qui comptaient eux aussi profiter de l'occasion pour dîner dehors en amoureux. Malgré les années qui passaient, ses parents étaient toujours aussi épris l'un de l'autre, et Hermione trouvait ça admirable, et en secret, elle espérait que la même chose lui arrive un jour. Vive jusqu'à sa mort avec cette personne qui lui suffirait pour vivre, c'était une de ses aspirations secrètes. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne.  
Elle pris une grande inspiration, et dans un petit *plop*, elle transplana pour arriver à la porte d'une maison assez grande en quelques secondes. La sonnette retentit lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton, et Seamus, un Gryffondor qui venait lui aussi de finir ses années à Poudlard vint lui ouvrir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Quelques invités étaient déjà présents, il faut dire que c'était différent chez les moldus : ici, on ne risquait pas de se retrouver dans un embouteillage. Il y avait beaucoup d'anciens Gryffondors, mais aussi des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, mais aucun Serpentards. Poudlard était séparé en quatre maisons des noms des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Et les Serpentards n'étaient pas très aimés, pour de bonnes raisons. Par-dessus tout personne ne s'attendrait à ce qu'un Gryffondor invite des Serpentards : Les deux maisons se détestaient de manière générale, avec raison, et les conflits remontaient déjà à de nombreuses années.  
Harry était déjà la, au milieu du salon, tenant Ginny dans ses bras. Et si Ginny était là, son frère, Ron, ne devait pas être bien loin non plus ! Hermione aperçut Lavande, et Parvati, qui avaient partagés son dortoir… Que des gens qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins bien et c'était relativement rassurant !  
Les soirées et les fêtes, c'était un univers presque inconnu à Hermione. Comme on pourrait s'en douter, plus petite elle était allée à des anniversaires, mais c'était avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Ce soir là, il y avait de l'alcool, de la musique de sorcier moderne... Mais elle était avec ses amis, et entourée des gens qu'elle connaissait pour la plupart, alors tout allait bien pour elle. Hermione ne connaissait pas tout le monde évidemment : dans une soirée, il y avait toujours des copains d'enfance du maître de maison, des voisins, des amis des voisins…  
Il y avait finalement plus de gens que l'ancienne Gryffondor pensait ; et il ne cessait d'en arriver. Pour l'heure, c'était un début de soirée comme un autre, et l'ambiance était assez calme, malgré quelques vives discutions qui prenaient déjà place. Plusieurs groupes de cinq ou six personnes s'étaient déjà formés, ceux qui se connaissaient le plus.  
Certains fumaient (comme quoi ce n'étaient pas qu'un plaisir moldu), au grand indignement d'Hermione qui avait déjà l'impression d'étouffer sous leur fumée. Elle se demanda un court instant si elle devant dire ou faire quelque chose, comme créer une bulle autour d'elle et tous ceux qui voulaient garder leur poumon en bon état, ou encore demander aux importuns fêtards de faire ça dehors, mais elle resta sans rien faire, exaspérée.  
Puis, petit à petit, les invités commencèrent à se servir de tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, boissons alcoolisées, sodas, et biscuits d'apéritif.  
C'est à ce moment là que notre petite Granger aperçut son ami Ron, qui se dirigeait vers elle, un verre à la main.

_-Hey, salut Hermione ! Devine quoi, j'ai enfin put goûter du Whisky pur feu ! Tu en veux ? Au fait, je t'ai dis à quel point je te trouvais ravissante ce soir ?_

_-Ronald, que dirait ta mère si elle te voyait boire cette chose?_

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, mais la plupart des gens avaient un verre à la main, et qui n'était sans doute pas rempli par de l'eau. Elle se dit alors que cela devait être normal. Cela fit, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire pareil. Elle était une grande fille raisonnable, et ne buvait pas, elle. La soirée promettait d'être longue si ses amis étaient indisponibles. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle avait imaginée la chose, mais elle allait faire comme elle pouvait. Mais finalement tout se passa pour le mieux, la jeune fille déambula dans la maison, saluant et parlant avec les gens qu'elle connaissait. Elle plaisantait, parlait de l'année qui allait venir, de ce que tout le monde allait faire… Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom était aussi parfois mentionné, mais en quantité moindre tout de même. Hermione était en train de commencer à se sentir à son aise, elle parlait avec Harry quand arriva Ginny soutenant un Ronald qui affirmait n'avoir bu que deux verres, qu'il avait juste un problème d'équilibre. Ginny était à mi-exaspérée mi-amusée par la mésaventure de son frère.

_-Regardez comment je l'ai trouvé, et il était en train de se resservir… Il faut croire que mon grand frère ne tient pas l'alcool, quand je raconterais ça à Fred et George !_

Dans la pièce d'à coté, la musique avait été enclenchée, et c'était un groupe assez à la mode. Cela n'avait pas la classe des bizzar sister's, mais c'était quand même entraînant.

_-Allez, viens Hermione, viens danser !_

Tandis que Ginny persuadait Harry de venir se trémousser avec elle sur la piste de danse improvisée que constituait le salon, Ron que l'alcool avait un peu libéré essayait aussi avec Hermione. Cette dernière aimait beaucoup Ron, mais elle n'était pas sure que ce dernier puisse danser sans causer d'accident. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins proche du rouquin, mais ces derniers temps, elle se sentait souvent mal à l'aise quand elle était seule avec lui. La situation était en train d'évoluer pour tous, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser à propos de Ron. La seule relation qu'elle avait eue se résumait à Viktor Krum, et cela avait été plutôt simple. Il n'y avait au départ aucun sentiment d'amitié. Hermione n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle se risquait à avancer, mais elle pensait commencer à comprendre que Ron voulait plus que sa profonde amitié. Par des regards, des petits gestes, par le fait de vouloir danser… Bah, comme d'habitude, elle se faisait sûrement des idées. Comme tout était plus simple lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard ! Quand il fallait se battre, c'était avec des baguettes, mais niveau relations entre sorciers, c'était autre chose ! D'ailleurs, Hermione n'était pas particulièrement appréciée à l'école de sorcellerie. Sans ses deux compères, elle aurait fini par se sentir bien seule. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre au moment d'entrer dans leur vie d'adulte. C'était la même chose pour Ginny, elle avait appris à connaître, à estimer et à apprécier la cadette des Weasley qui avait une année de moins qu'elle. Cela allait lui faire une drôle d'impression de ne plus la voir tous les jours, mais comme son ami l'avait signalé, elle pourrait toujours repasser à Poudlard pour dire bonjour aux professeurs et à Ginny, en week-end par exemple !  
La soirée se déroula comme tout autre soirée, mais ça Hermione ne pouvait pas le savoir, n'étant pas une habituée. Vers minuit, une heure du matin elle embrassa tout le monde et transplana chez ses parents, comme elle leur avait promis.

**Notes des Auteurs : **Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre? Les reviews sont souhaitées, ça nous aidera à nous améliorer pour la suite! Une bonne partie des chapitres sont déjà écrits, et le prochain arrivera Dimanche ( Chaque dimanche, ça sera le rythme des posts )


	3. Chapter 2 : Drago Malfoy

**

* * *

**

Bonjour !

Nous espérons que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois ! Nous sommes donc Dimanche, et comme promis, le deuxième chapitre d'Attirance arrive…

Il n'a pas été très facile à écrire, ainsi nous espérons que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur !

**Voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews !**

**Naouko : **Voici qui répond directement à ta question ;) Drago est bien celui du livre, pas plus, ni moins, donc pas un ange, mais blond… Toujours !

**Jeff-La-Bleue**** :** Merci pour ta review, C'est vrai que le premier chapitre ne donnait pas beaucoup d'indice pour l'arrivée de Drago… Suprise !

**c_Uz :** Hermione va être comme ce premier chapitre, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ressemblera le plus possible à celle décrite par Jiquahair ! C'est-à-dire une jeune fille qui n'a vécu la plupart du temps que dans les livres, et qui ne montre qu'une trop grande assurance parce que feinte. Pas une bombe sexuelle au même titre que Drago qui ne sera ni courageux ni une bête de sexe ! Ce que nous voulons, c'est de la réalité. Ce qui aurait vraiment pu se passer !

**Sur ce, nous nous dépêchons de publier le chapitre, l'orage gronde, et ce serait dommage de devoir retarder plus ce qui doit arriver aujourd'hui…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : PdV de Drago

Chapitre 2  
Point de vue de Drago  
Juillet 1998

* * *

Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable à la descente du Poudlard Express. Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur la peau pâle du jeune Malfoy. L'été commençait à peine et déjà il s'annonçait chaud et bien rempli.

Drago regardait avec indifférence ses camarades retrouver leurs parents et leur famille. Il savait, lui, que personne ne l'attendrait sur le quai de la gare. Son père était recherché par la communauté sorcière et sa mère... Sa mère traversait une grande période de déprime après l'affaiblissement de Seigneur des ténèbres. Ayant perdu de sa force et de son influence, le Seigneur ne pouvait maintenant plus protégée la famille Malfoy du ministère et les nombreux pots de vin de Lucius étaient devenus totalement vains. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à vivre en retrait en attendant l'heure du jugement, Lucius Malfoy refusant de quitter son manoir pour aller se cacher à l'étranger. Drago attendit seul sur le quai de la gare pendant un long moment. Il savait que ses parents ne viendraient pas le chercher, il savait aussi que seule sa mère s'inquiéterait de le voir mettre plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer, mais Drago attendait.

Alors que le quais était maintenant quasiment vide et que les employés commençaient à s'affairer autour du train, Drago entendit un petit "pop" derrière lui, signifiant que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Il se retourna et vit un petit elfe de maison misérable et vêtu d'un simple morceau de toile. Drago ne lui parla pas, il ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Il attendit passivement que le petit elfe prenne les grosses valises qui étaient aux pieds de son maître. Une fois les valises prises, Drago fusilla l'elfe du regard, ce dernier était bien trop lent à son goût. L'elfe finit par transplaner avec les valises et Drago fit de même, les bras libres.

Il arriva devant l'imposant manoir Malfoy. Il pénétra la grille puis la porte d'entrée. Comme il s'y attendait personne ne s'était inquiété de son retard. Furtik l'elfe de maison coordinateur le salua platement et lui indiqua que ses parents l'attendaient dans le petit salon d'hiver. Sans un mot ni un regard pour son elfe, Drago se dirigea vers le salon. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son père pour l'écouter déblatérer des imbécillités sur son futur mariage avec Pansy, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. A sa grande surprise, quand il arriva dans le salon, Lucius et Narcissa n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait avec eux la tante de Drago: Bellatrix Lestranges.

-_Drago, approche,_ ordonna son père d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. _Pourqoi as tu mis tant de temps pour rentrer?_

-Votre nouvel elfe, père, a mis bien du temps à arriver. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir abandonner mes bagages.

_  
-Il devient difficile de trouver des elfes de confiance et consciencieux. Je veillerai à ce qu'il se punisse comme il se doit._

-_Vous m'avez demandé de venir père?  
-Oui, ta mère et moi tenions à t'informer de la présence de ta tante dans le manoir pour une durée indéterminée. Elle loge ici depuis la mort de Rodolphus, elle s'est installée dans l'aile Nord._

_-Très bien père. Enchanté de vous revoir ma tante,_ ajouta Drago en se tournant vers Bellatrix.

_-Je souhaiterais que tu ne viennes pas me déranger jeune homme. L'accès à ma tour est interdit pour toute la durée de mon séjour,_ enchaîna Bellatrix d'un air hautain et sec.

Drago grimaça. Il appréciait particulièrement cette tour et son grenier car il trouvait l'atmosphère rassurante. Il avait pris l'habitude de fuir les crises de colère de son père en s'enfermant dans le grenier. Là-bas il était certain de ne pas être dérangé.

-Très bien. Vouliez vous me dire autre chose père ou puis-je rejoindre ma chambre?  
-Laisse nous tranquille. Furtik viendra te chercher pour le repas.

Drago parti rapidement du petit salon d'hiver, heureux de pouvoir échapper aux remontrances de son père et à tout autre sujet de conversation qui lui tenait tant à coeur.

Drago rejoignit sa chambre. Il parait que la chambre d'un adolescent est le reflet direct de sa personnalité. La chambre de Drago Malfoy était très spacieuse mais très peu meublée et très peu décorée. Ses murs étaient peints d'un vert très pâle et la seule décoration accrochée aux murs était une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard toute usée et rapiécée que son père lui avait offerte le jour de sa naissance. C'était une écharpe qui se transmettait de père en fils dans la maison. Pour tout meubler, Drago avait une immense armoire, une petite bibliothèque, un simple bureau et un imposant lit. La chambre était très claire et à dominante de vert.

C'est entre ces quatre murs que Drago passait le plus clair de son temps pendant les vacances. Il sortait rarement de sa chambre parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire dans la maison et il ne voulait pas risquer de croiser son père. Néanmoins, il n'était pas fou et il ne laissait rien de compromettant dans sa chambre car il savait parfaitement qu'elle était toujours entretenue par les elfes entièrement dévoués à son père. Il laissait donc tous ses trésors dans le fameux grenier de la tour Nord. Il fallait absolument que Drago récupère tout ce qui était là haut avant que sa tante ne les trouve. Il prit donc la décision d'y aller le soir même pour tout subtiliser sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Pour la première fois, il regretta de ne pas avoir été plus aimable avec ses elfes de maison qui auraient pu se charger de la mission discrètement. Mais ils étaient tous bien trop soumis à Lucius Malfoy et ils n'accepteraient jamais de soutenir sciemment quelque chose qui leur revaudrait par la suite bien des punitions

Drago avait prévu d'aller dans la tour juste après le repas, quand Bellatrix serait avec ses parents dans le salon pour discuter un peu. Mais elle ne descendit pas à table. Narcissa lui expliqua que sa soeur était fatiguée et qu'elle avait préférée rester dans sa chambre seule pour le reste de la soirée. Drago avait un moment hésité à abandonner son plan et prit finalement son courage à deux mains. Il sortit discrètement de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la tour Nord. Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il finit par arriver devant la porte qui gardait l'entrée de la tour. Il posa son index droit sur la porte le plus délicatement possible et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. C'était une protection dont toutes les portes étaient équipées, on ne pouvait pas chez les Malfoys franchir les portes si on n'était pas de la famille sans un passe: un doigt coupé d'un ancien Malfoy. Sans cette "clef", les portes restaient automatiquement closes, même au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago grimpa les marches délicatement, mais il avait oublié que l'une d'elle grinçait. Elle se trouvait être devant la pièce que sa tante occupait. Il entendit un grognement provenir de la chambre, il voulut donc s'excuser pour le dérangement. Il toqua à la porte et la poussa délicatement sans attendre de réponse.

_-Ma tante, je suis navré. Je tenais à récupérer certains de mes effets restés dans le grenier._

Drago acheva à peine sa phrase qu'il vit Bellatrix agonisante étendue sur le sol. Il s'approcha d'elle et la retourna pour la mettre sur le dos. Il avait entendu que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas là. Il était bien embêté avec une tante dans cet état là, il n'avait rien à faire ici et personne ne viendrait voir si tout allait bien. Bellatrix ouvrit alors les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas comme à leur habitude froids et glacials. Non ils étaient assoiffés. Ils demandaient quelque chose et ce quelque chose, Bellatrix semblait le voir dans Drago. Elle se redressa alors mécaniquement et ne quittant toujours pas Drago des yeux elle se pencha vers lui comme si elle souhaitait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Drago était tout tremblant, il ne savait pas trop quelles représailles sa tante allait lui faire subir. Il regrettait à présent amèrement d'avoir voulut retourner dans le grenier.

Il ferma les yeux attendant que la voix de sa tante parvienne à ses oreilles et qu'il subisse un flot d'injure mais au lieu de ça il sentit un contact froid au niveau de son cou, puis une douleur, puis comme un liquide chaud qui coulerait le long de son cou. Un liquide chaud et un peu visqueux. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et il vit sa tante, le sourire aux lèvres qui s'éloignait de lui sans même le regarder. Drago porta alors sa main à son cou. Quand il la regarda, elle était pleine de sang. Sa tante venait de le mordre au niveau du cou. Il se leva alors précipitamment et courut en direction de sa chambre. Il était affolé et de plus en plus faible. Il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il entra dans sa chambre précipitamment et s'écroula bruyamment sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

C'est donc terminé pour le moment… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que va-t-il donc arriver à Drago ?

Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Hermione qui a rendez-vous à l'université…

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Hermion : Between two worlds

**

* * *

**

Hello!

Cette fois-ci, je réussi à ne pas avoir trop de retard, mais je pars en vacances (A Paris) Mardi! Nous essayerons de poster tout de même dans les temps pour les deux semaines qui viennent, parce que nous le devons bien aux lecteurs, mais il se peut que nous ne répondions pas aux reviews, ou quelques chose comme ça.

Nous voici de retour avec une Hermione en vacances... Ou presque!

**Reponses aux reviews**

**Diox veriteae**** :** Ah ça! Ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que nous le découvrons, mais Drago... A fait une bien mauvaise affaire en allant récupérer les siennes!

**abby : **Yeah! NOus espérond que cette suite te convient, et ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ^_^

Merci beaucoup vous deux! Place à l'histoire!

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir...  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : PdV Hermione

Chapitre 3  
Point de vue d'Hermione

Août 1998

* * *

Les volets qui n'avaient pas été fermés avaient déjà éclairé la chambre d'Hermione quand elle se réveilla, les yeux cernés et fatigués, le livre qu'elle lisait la veille encore posé à coté de sa tête. La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne devait pas se coucher si tard pour lire, alors qu'elle avait déjà toute la journée pour le faire, mais la tentation était grande et personne n'était là pour l'arrêter, ce n'était pas comme à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ce château lui manquait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser souvent. C'était déjà la moitié du mois de Juillet, et aujourd'hui, était une journée relativement importante aux yeux de toute la maisonnée. Aujourd'hui était le jour où la diplômée de Poudlard allait enfin de manière officielle, s'inscrire à l'université magique.  
Il n'y avait aucune appréhension dans l'esprit d'Hermione, elle savait que la voie dans laquelle elle s'engageait était la bonne, qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'ils l'accepteraient. L'année dernière en fin d'année, elle avait envoyé des hiboux aux universités les plus prestigieuses et elles lui avaient toutes répondues favorablement, en même temps, avec des résultats comme les siens, cela aurait été étonnant d'être refusé quelque part ! Hermione avait choisi celle de Londres, elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner, pas pour l'instant et si elle connaissait les lieux, il lui serait plus facile de trouver un stage.

_« A tout à l'heure ma chérie, je suis sure que tu as fait le bon choix, et intelligente comme tu es, tu ne le regretteras pas ! »_

Depuis prés d'une demie heure, la mère d'Hermione l'encourageait, tandis que cette dernière prenait son petit déjeuner à la table du salon. Devant elle, mis à part l'arsenal moldu quotidien anglais, se trouvait également la lettre de la faculté dans laquelle se posaient tous ses espoirs. Il y était écrit noir sur blanc que l'ancienne Gryffondor était inscrite sur la liste des élèves, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à venir elle-même confirmer son inscription et retirer les documents nécessaires au bon déroulement de son année. Cette année allait justement être assez chargée, vu les options choisies. Même si elles étaient choisis par une personne devenue raisonnable par le temps, et qu'il n'y avait pas de retourneur de temps cachés quelque part dans l'affaire cette fois-ci, le travail demandé et le temps consacré aux études était aussi grand qu'intense. La jeune fille se lançait principalement en politique. Mais elle s'était aussi inscrite en Etude des créatures magiques, et ne voulant pas perdre certains acquis de Poudlard tout en en ayant d'autres, dans différentes et diverses matières. Ses deux premières matières principales entraînaient un tas d'obligations et de cours différents. C'était beaucoup de travail théorique, mais aussi de la pratique avec un stage au ministère, qui lui aussi était déjà réservé. Et aujourd'hui était en tout cas, le jour des rencontres. De la première en tout cas, l'université magique l'attendait. Et sa mère ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Hermione comprenait sa mère. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une fille unique engageait son avenir dans un monde qui n'était familier à personne, et partait de la maison familiale !  
Pour l'occasion, Hermione portait un ensemble noir assez élégant, un chemisier à manche courte assorti à une jupe descendant jusqu'aux genoux, et exhibait les mêmes chaussures qu'elle avait pour la soirée du début de vacances. Chez ses parents, les vêtements arborés étaient un peu mieux choisis que d'habitude : comme la jeune fille voyait rarement ses parents, elle souhaitait quand même qu'ils aient la meilleure opinion d'elle, la meilleur image possible. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire tomber dans des innommables excès de greluches. Aujourd'hui, ses parents pouvaient être fiers d'elle jusqu'au bout, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de cette démonstration.

L'ancienne Gryffondor n'avait pas beaucoup vu ses amis depuis le début des vacances, chacun étant occupés de leurs cotés. Harry passait beaucoup de temps à préparer son année, et quand il n'avait rien d'urgent à faire, il était avec Ginny. Ron, quant à lui, n'avait pas vraiment changé de vie, il profitait des vacances avant que son meilleur ami vienne chez lui.

* * *

Ron n'occupait pas beaucoup ses journées. Il se couchait tard, se levait tard, laissait tout travail de l'esprit de coté, aidait ses parents comme il l'avait toujours fait, et… pensait beaucoup à Hermione. Il se sentait bête, inutile, coincé ici, dans la maison de ses parents qui lui paraissait maintenant trop petite, inconfortable. Il se demandait ce qu'Hermione pouvait en penser. Peut être qu'elle pensait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se trouver un appartement. Peut être même qu'elle le comparait à Harry. Qui emménageait dans son propre local neuf et accueillant. Il pouvait bien se le permettre, c'était lui, qui après tout était surnommé le survivant. L'injustice de cette remarque ne sautait pas vraiment aux yeux du rouquin. C'est vrai, il l'aimait quand même bien, le copain de sa soeur. Il était son meilleur ami. Mais comment Hermione pouvait-elle le voir, lui, Ron Weasley, autrement qu'un ami si Harry montrait toujours autant sa supériorité ? Ses deux amis étaient en train de changer radicalement de vie, d'endroit, et lui, que faisait-il ? Il restait dans ce lieu aussi pourri que peu spacieux. Les murs semblaient se refermer sur lui, comme pour l'engloutir, comme pour l'enfoncer dans une noirceur qui le baignait déjà.

_'J'aurais du lui dire la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. J'aurais du lui dire que je l'aimais'_

* * *

Loin de se douter de la portée des pensées de son ami, Hermione se trouvait à l'accueil de l'université magique de Londres. Elle venait de donner les papiers nécessaires, mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Les mouvements administratifs étaient longs et il y avait de nombreux sujets. L'assurance y passa, puis, il fallut encore remplir son dossier. On alla même jusqu'à lui demander ses notes aux derniers examens de Poudlard, qu'elle avait réussi avec brio. Hermione n'avait pas pensé à prendre le parchemin de ses résultats, mais elles les connaissaient : Sortilèges : Effort exceptionnel, métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel, Potions : Efforts exceptionnel… Ainsi de suite. La jeune femme qui s'occupait de vérifier les informations la regarda d'un air soupçonneux à la lecture de ces résultats, et comme Hermione faisait mine de ne rien remarquer, elle continua son travail sans rien dire.  
On lui redonna des papiers qu'Hermione glissa consciencieusement dans son sac, comme le certificat de scolarité, ou la liste des options qu'elle venait de valider.  
On pourrait penser que les formalités étaient enfin finies, seulement non, il restait encore plusieurs choses. La jeune fille commençait à en avoir un peu marre, d'autant plus qu'avec la chaleur de l'été à Londres, elle sentait venir un début de mal de tête. Le Londres sorcier, même si la ville était peu habituée aux grosses chaleurs, ne connaissait pas la climatisation, ce qu'Hermione pensa comme étant un des plus gros défauts qu'on pouvait lui lancer à la figure. C'est ainsi que continua le calvaire des papiers à remplir et à signer. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour créer sa carte d'étudiante, et toujours les mêmes informations vinrent s'écrire dessus.  
Une fois que ce fut bel et bien fini, l'ancienne Gryffondor avait ramassé ses affaires et comptait partir le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'elle fut rattrapée par la même fonctionnaire qui lui tendait des objets avec ce qu'Hermione pris pour un sourire de joie sadique. Ces objets étaient ceux-ci : Une plume, sur laquelle s'affichait une image de l'université il y avait sans doute une dizaine d'année, on y voyait dessus des étudiants heureux d'aller en cours, et d'autres au contraire qui semblaient essayer de fuir, un sac de basse qualité avec la même image en un peu plus flou, une montre étonnante qui restait elle, à personnaliser tout en arborant un logo étincelant représentant l'école magique. Il y eut même un porte-clef dans le lot.  
Essayant de ne pas avoir l'air un peu trop ingrate, Hermione saisit les objets très gentiment tendus et les enfouis au plus profond de son sac.  
Tout était accompli, elle était sur le pas de la porte de sa nouvelle vie. Une ancienne élève lui fit visiter les locaux, lui expliqua le fonctionnement du bâtiment, et finit par lui donner un plan grossièrement conçu. On y distinguait difficilement les lettres des différents lieux. Peu rassurée, Hermione ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, son sens de la pratique lui disait qu'elle s'en sortirait largement, il suffisait simplement de venir en avance pour le premier cours. Elle se disait que la prochaine étape était quelque chose de beaucoup plus important, le ministère.

Le séjour dans l'université aurait bel et bien dû être fini, et il l'aurait parfaitement été s'il n'y avait eu une petite erreur de parcourt. A la toute fin, Hermione était passée devant la bibliothèque du lieu, et devant toutes ces étagères, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir se jeter dans la gorge du loup.  
La bibliothèque était magnifique. Rangée, un peu sombre, on devinait que peu d'élèves devaient y passer leur temps. Les pièces étaient mal éclairées, et une sorte de moquette marron ne venait rien arranger. Le silence n'était pas pesant, on s'y serait senti seul au monde. Il n'y avait aucune table de travail, et là encore, cela accentuait le manque de fréquentation qu'il devait y avoir. A coté des rayons de livres serrés et mal arrangés, il y avait quelques tables en périphérie. Et le tout, malgré les défauts qu'on pouvait noter, paraissait très attirant à Hermione. C'était nouveau, c'était assez grand, et ce serait pour elle presque toute seule. Le rêve, elle s'y voyait déjà, passant la plupart de ses heures extrascolaires ici, à travailler, à lire, à se reposer en silence.  
La nouvelle étudiante s'avança, une sorte d'air extasié collé sur son visage, lorsqu'un bruit singulier de personne lui parlant la fit sursauter. Elle pausa une main sur son cœur, organe battant à toute allure. C'était un vieux bibliothécaire qui avait l'air, ma foi très gentil. Une courte barbe blanche et grise ornait son visage qui arborait un air paisible, serein.

_-Ah, bonjour mademoiselle, Puis-je quelque chose pour vous ?_

_« Oh, non merci, je ne faisais que regarder. Je viens juste de m'inscrire ici, et je sens qu'il va m'être difficile quitter cette pièce. Il y a l'air d'avoir tellement de choix ! »_

_« Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui visiblement aime les livres. C'est assez rare de nos jours. Je n'ai que quelques habitués, et d'autres, qui ne viennent que pour certains devoirs. Serais-ce indiscret si je me renseignait sur les différents sujets de livre qui vous intéressent ? »_

Et c'est ainsi, qu'Hermione prolongea une visite qui avait mis son impatience à rude épreuve. Cette suite imprévue lui fit du bien. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait au moins une personne de sympathique ici. Le changement avec Poudlard lui semblait à présent bien brutal.

_« Oh, oui, nous n'en avons malheureusement que très peu sur le sujet, les auteurs ne se pressent pas pour écrire ce genre de livre… J'essayerai de me renseigner, néanmoins. Cela me fera plaisir d'aider une élève qui sera je suis sur, très brillante ici. »_

_« Vraiment, je vous remercie »._ Répondit Hermione un peu gênée. Mais il était visible que le vieil homme avait une véritable passion pour ses livres, et était prêt à la partager avec tout le monde.

Hermione rentra chez elle sur une assez bonne impression. Ce n'est que chez elle, lorsqu'elle vida son sac sur son bureau, qu'elle retrouva les objets oubliés qu'on lui avait gracieusement laissés. Et le soir, dans son lit, elle se remit à penser à sa journée.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Avons nous une Hermione fidèle à elle-même? Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, mais les choses se mettent en place lentement... Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée sur la suite des évenements? Quelque chose de spécial pour celle/celui qui trouve!

Prochain chapitre, ou comment Drago doit faire face à ses problèmes...


	5. Chapter 4 : Drago : Festivités

Bonjour!

C'est avec un jour de retard que j'arrive à poster le chapitre, mais comme j'avais prévenu précédemment, j'ai moins de remords.

Je fais une réponse (rapide) aux reviews en vitesse, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et pourquoi pas de bonnes vacances tient!

**Sout** : Naïveté... Oui c'est peut être bien le mot! En tout cas merci, on va essayer de ne décevoir personne :D

**c_Uz** : L'action arrive bientôt! Le retour de Drago est encore un peu calme, mais ses nouvelles perceptions ne vont pas vraiment aider. Ravie que ça t'ai plu et que cela continue! \o/

* * *

Chapitre 4

Point de Vue de Drago

Aout 1998

* * *

Drago se releva difficilement le lendemain matin. Ce réveil tait d autant plus difficile qu' il tait provoqué par un petit elfe qui le secouait dans tous les sens.

-Monsieur Malfoy! Monsieur Malfoy! Monsieur Malfoy!

Drago ouvrit les yeux et poussa un grognement. Le petit elfe eut un sursaut de surprise et mit un petit couinement aigu .

-Monsieur Malfoy, votre père vous attend pour le d jeuner. Vous tes en retard et il est de m chante humeur. Kruzik a dit une méchanceté sur son maitre! Kruzik va devoir se punir.

Aussitot l'elfe disparut de la chambre de Drago, avant que celui-ci n'ait réellement eut le temps d'émerger et de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il s'étira comme son habitude et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il se trouvait par terre. Il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Il avait mal de partout et se sentait tout faible. Il fit un immense effort pour se lever. Ses membres endoloris criait à l'agonie dans tout son corps, c'était bien plus qu'une simple douleur physique. Pendant qu'il se changeait pour avoir l'air présentable au repas quelques bribes de la veille lui revinrent en m moire: le grenier, sa tante tendue sur le sol... la morsure! Sa tante l'avait mordue! Il avait toujours su sa tante Bellatrix dérangée mais pas au point de se prendre pour un animal avide de chair fraiche. Drago voulait en parler son père qui ne portait pas sa belle-soeur dans son coeur, mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait dû expliquer les raisons de sa présence dans la tour nord la nuit dernière et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Une fois qu'il se jugea présentable, il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle manger où sa famille devait l'attendre depuis près d'une demi-heure à présent. Drago n'avait pas faim, il se sentait faible et serait volontiers retourné se coucher, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre car il n'avait aucune bonne raison de déserter le repas familial. Il finit par arriver entier dans la salle manger où tout le monde tait déjà installé. Une atmosphère étrange régnait dans la pièce, Drago n'aurait pas su expliquer quoi cela était du.

_-Mon fils daigne enfin se lever._ Dit sèchement Lucius Malfoy en regardant Drago prendre difficilement place autour de la table.

Drago préféra ne rien répondre et tourna son regard vers Bellatrix, mais celle-ci semblait vouloir l'éviter. Un elfe apporta alors le repas. Drago n'avait pas faim et appréhendait de devoir se plier à ce simulacre de repas royal qui s'annonçait d'une longueur épouventable. Un elfe apporta la premier plat, une entrée finement présentée et qui aurait pu être appétissante à n'importe qui sauf Drago qui se sentait déjà défaillir. Il s'agissait de son plat préféré . Sa mère prit la parole:

-_J ai demandé aux elfes de préparer ton repas préféré Drago, nous ne t'avons pas souvent la maison. Et puis, il faut fêter le grand événement: mon petit gaçon est entré dans la cour des grands et quitte maintenant Poudlard. Nous avons d'ailleurs prévu, ton père et moi-même d'organiser une immense fête pour l'occasion et nous avons d'ors et déja invité tes amis de Serpentard. J'espère que cela te fait plaisir._

Narcissa qui s 'ttendait apparemment une réponse de son fils se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier venait de prendre une bouchée de son repas et avait blanchi à vue d œil. Il était à présent blanc céomme neigeet sa mère poussa un petit cri. Elle se leva précipitemment pour se placer auprés de son fils.

-_Drago! Qu'y a-t-il? Tu ne te sens pas bien mon chéri? Tu as surement besoin de repos, tu es tout pâle. Retourne donc dans ta chambre, tu y seras mieux._

Narcissa appela alors un elfe pour qu'il raccompagne son jeune maître dans sa chambre. Drago ne fit pas vraiment attention tout ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que quelque chose était différent. Depuis son réveil, il avait l'impression d'être un autre. Son corps ne lui répondait plus comme avant, et cette bouchée qu'il avait avalé lui avait semblé être de la fumée inconsistante. Tout cela le perturbait et il savait qu' en penser. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il s' assit dans son lit et commença réfléchir longuement. Que se passait-il? Que lui arrivait-il? Il pensait commencer avec calme et sobriété sa vie dans le monde adulte et le voila en train de perdre tous ses repères et ses habitudes. Etait-ce normal? Etait-ce un coup du sort qui le punissait de ne pas être le fils modèle que voulait son père? Ou était-ce l'étrange morsure de sa tante?...

Drago décida de passer la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain chaud et relaxant pour pouvoir se calmer et se détendre. Qui sait, peut- être cela l'aiderait-il. A peine arrivé dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit un nombre incalculable de robinet et des vapeur voluptueuse commencèrent à émaner de la baignoire qui se remplissait doucement. Il prit un bon bain qui lui fit le plus grand bien, puis il sortit de son bain, se rhabilla et retourna dans sa chambre. A mi-chemin il s'apperçut qu'il ne s'était pas coiffé ! Sacrilège! Il retourna donc tranquillement dans la salle de bain, il se sentait mieux et arrivait à présent à marcher sans diffculté . Il se plaça devant le miroir et chercha un peigne dans un des tirroirs de l'armoire sous le lavabo. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et peigne à la main, il entreprit de se coiffer. Il eut alors un hoquet de surprise. Dans le miroir, on ne pouvait voir qu'un peigne volant dans les airs. Le reflet de Drago avait disparu! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il lacha le peigne et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Il avait perdu son reflet, s'état fait mordre par sa tante s'était réveillé faible et avec des difficultés à se mouvoir, la nourriture n'était que fumée dans sa bouche, il n'y avait presqu' aucun doute avoir: il était devenu un vampire!

Drago retourna dans sa chambre. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Il ne pouvait pas être devenu un vampire! Il était encore vivant. Il regarda sa main droite: elle pouvait saisir des objets, il pouvait volontairement la fermer. Il était juste un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Drago regrettait cette solitude et ce mutisme dans lequel il s'était lui-même enfermé .

Après un long temps d'abattement, Drago décida de se prendre en main. Il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque du manoir en espérant trouver au moins un livre sur le sujet. sa grande surprise, il y avait une étagère entière consacrée au sujet. Drago prit le premier livre qui lui tombait sur la main. Il vit alors qu'il appartenait sa mère. Elle était donc au courant que sa soeur était un vampire! Elle savait qu'elle hébergeait quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux et elle ne lui avait rien dit! Ses parents lui avaient volontairement caché la vérité ! Ses parents... Son père était-il seulement au courant?

Peu de temps aprés, Drago entendit des pas s'approcher de sa chambre. Il tenta de reprendre contenance en prenant un livre et fit mine d'être plongé dedans lorsque la porte s 'ouvrit. Il s' agissait de Narcissa, qui inquiète pour son fils, s'était déplacée pour accompagner l' elfe de maison portant un plateau repas. Drago posa alors le livre sur son lit et se redressa. Il prit le plateau et remercia sa mère comme il le fallait. Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir que sa mère ne partait pas immédiatement comme il s'y était préalablement attendu.

_-Drago, ton père et moi sommes inquiet. Tu es pâle et c'est bien la première fois que tu délaisses un repas familial.  
-Je ne me sentais pas bien mère, et pouvoir me reposer me fait le plus grand bien.  
-Mon pauvre fils, ce doit être le contre-coup du stress de tes ASPIC. Un peu de repos et cela ira mieux. C'est pourquoi je te proposais d' annuler la soirée que nous avions prévu de faire ce soir pour te permettre de revoir tes amis de Poudlard._

_-Non non, n'annule pas, je serais content de les voir. Cela me changera les idées et me permettra de voir un peu de monde. J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer après.  
-Très bien, je vais en informer ton père ainsi que les elfes pour que tout soit prêt pour ce soir.  
-Merci mère.  
-Repose toi bien mon fils_.

Narcissa passa la porte et laissa son fils seul dans la chambre. Quelque chose le perturbait, et cela venait de sa mère. Quand celle-ci avait franchi la porte, il avait ressentit une drole d'attraction qui l'attirait vers elle. Une sorte d'odeur indescriptible. Il avait eu envie de se jeter sur elle, envie de la sucer jusqu'au sang et il lui avait fallu tout son sang froid pour arriver à résister. En y réfléchissant bien, Drago ne savait pas vraiment comment il pourrait faire lors de la soirée pour tenir face à cet afflux de corps humains et de sang frais...

Drago hésitait, il ignorait comment il pourrait faire pour résister. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution. Peut- être devrait-il en parler sa tante? Mais, cela voudrait dire que ses parents seraient informés et il ne voulait surtout pas que ce soit le cas. Il décida alors de ne rien faire. Il n'avait pas le temps de toute manière de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se prépara alors le plus calmement possible pour sa soirée. Il choisit une robe de sorcier assez classe vert sombre, presque noire qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et cheveux clairs.

Il se rendit alors dans la salle de réception pour voir ce qui avait été préparé par les elfes. La grande salle contenait un immense buffet autour duquel s' agitaient des petits elfes de maison. Il y avait aussi une sorte d endroit dégagé pour servir de piste de danse pour la soié e ainsi que des tables avec des chaises pour pouvoir manger et discuter tranquillement. Le soleil perçait travers les fenêtres de la pièce. Drago grogna pour qu'un elfe aille tirer les rideaux et allumer des bougies donnant une atmosphère tamisée et assez intime la soirée. Les reflets des couverts dansaient au rythme des flammes ce qui donnait aussi un coté enivrant la pièce.

Drago put peine apprécier le résultat que déja quelqu' un frappait à la porte. Il eut peine le temps de se retourner qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dans les bras manquant de le renverser.

-_Drago ! Mon chéri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
-Nous nous sommes quittés hier Pansy.  
-Ça m'a semblé être une éternité loin de toi Drago._

Drago sentait le corps de Pansy contre le sien, il sentait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour Drago, quelque chose de bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là . Il se sentait attiré par Pansy, il se sentait attiré par son corps, par son souffle chaud, par ses veines vibrantes. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par Blaise qui arrivait. Il se détacha alors rapidement de Pansy pour aller saluer son ami. Tandis qu'ils discutaient de nombreuses personne arrivaient dans la pièce. Il y avait des enfants d'amis de ses parents, des gens de son ancienne équipe de quidditch, mais aussi ses condisciples de Poudlard. La fête commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. Il y avait un peu d'alcool, mais rien de bien méchant. Drago lui même n'appréciait pas de boire trop forte dose, car il perdait alors son masque et son sang-froid. Il devenait alors sincère et ça n' était que très rarement quelque chose de bienvenue.

L'attention de Drago fut alors attirée par son père et sa mère qui se trouvaient près de la porte d'entrée. Sa mère lui faisait des petits signes discrets pour qu'il vienne les voir. Inquiet, il s approcha donc d'eux. Il vit qu'ils étaient en compagnie de Daphnée Greengrass et de sa petite soeur dont il avait oublié le nom. Il connaissait assez bien Daphnée, car cette dernière était la meilleure amie de Pansy. Il n'était donc pas étonné de sa présence. Mais sa petite soeur, de deux ans sa cadette, n'avait quant à elle rien à faire là et sa présence intriguait fortement Drago. Son père prit alors la parole.

-Fils, je te présente Astoria et Daphnée Greengrass qui étaient avec toi à Serpentard. Je te demande de passer un peu de temps avec Astoria pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop perdue. Vous serez peut- être ammenés à faire plus amples connaissances plus tard.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Lucius et sa femme disparurent de la salle. Drago salua les deux jeunes filles et s'éloigna au bout de quelques minutes, s'approchant du buffet pour réfléchir un peu. Son père ne lui avait jamais présenté personne jusqu 'à présent, cela cachait quelque chose et il semblait sous-entendre qu'il allait devoir voir souvent la petite Greengrass, alors que celle-ci entrait tout juste en 6ème année à Poudlard. Il aurait des questions poser sa mère le lendemain. Il décida d'oublier tout cela et de profiter de la soirée au maximum tout en essayant d'éviter des contacts trop proches avec Pansy qui avait décidé de ne plus le lâcher.

Il aurait voulu passer sa soirée à discuter au bar, ce qui lui aurait permis d'avoir un peu de tranquillit , mais étrangement, il n'avait pas faim, et tout ce qu'il avalait avait un gout détestable. Il ne se força donc pas plus longtemps et pris le parti de discuter avec Blaise pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, en essayant d'occuper son esprit pour ne pas penser à toutes les modifications dont il était la cible depuis moins de 24h. Il était jeune et il devait profiter de la vie, si tant est qu'il soit encore en vie...


	6. Chapter 5 : Hermione : New Life

Hello, Hello!  
Comment allez-vous?

Peu de review cette semaine, nous dirions même : Une seule. Mais bon, tant que ce n'est pas un signe que notre petite fiction est mauvaise, tout va bien... N'est-ce pas?

Ce chapitre est encore un peu calme, et toujours pas de rencontre, mais ne vous inquietez pas, elle arrivera bientôt.

Nous passons donc à _la_ réponse... Suivi _d'un peu_ de bavardage!

**Jeff-La-Bleue :** Aucun problème, pour nous, tu es entièrement pardonnée!

Pour le lien entre Drago & Hermione, il y en aura un seul, minime, qui entrainera tous les autres! (C'est assez flou, mais impossible d'en dire plus... En revanche, si quelqu'un arrive à le _deviner_...) Peut être l'université en effet... Suspens, muaha.

(C_Uz, j'espère que ce chapitre te réconciliera avec les joies de la vie étudiante! Comme je ne passe pas par la fac, j'ai eu du mal à l'introduire, mais ça, je l'imagine trés trés bien)

En fait, si Yagaëlle et moi avons voulu écrire cette fiction, c'est parce qu'on trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'histoires bien avec Drago en vampire :P Qu'en pensez-vous? Et si jamais vous en avez des agréable à lire, nous prenons volontiers! :D

W & Y

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Point de Vue d'Hermione

Août 1998

* * *

Août, la chaleur de milieu d'après midi était à son maximum lorsque la jeune fille nommée Hermione Granger décida que non, finalement, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle irait au ministère. Elle venait encore de passer une journée à ne rien faire. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler. Elle avait passé toute la nuit entière à lire quelques classiques moldus britanniques et Français, et ne s'étant endormie qu'au petit matin, elle n'avait pas vu la journée passer.  
La lumière éclatante qui passait à travers les fentes de ses volets de bois ne l'avaient pas encore réveillée à midi, lorsque sa mère, rentrant de son travail l'avait trouvée encore couchée. Cette dernière, comprenant que sa fille mettrait un peu de temps avant de se restaurer, prit sont temps pour faire la cuisine.  
Les deux membres féminins de la maisonnée ne mangèrent qu'à partir de 13h30. C'étaient sur la terrasse, et il faisait déjà une température étouffante. Malgré l'avancée de la toiture qui les préservait des rayons directs du soleil, Hermione et sa mère purent profiter pleinement de l'effet de la belle saison. Habillée d'un léger short blanc et d'un débardeur vert clair réservé aux journées à la maison, Hermione essayait de profiter pleinement de ses derniers jours chez ses parents. Bientôt elle déménagerait et elle devrait se montrer responsable et mature.  
Lorsque Madame Granger repartit travailler, il régnait dans la maison, une chaleur qui dissuadait de faire tout mouvement. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se prouva à elle-même qu'elle n'était ni responsable ni mature. Si elle n'y allait pas rapidement, le ministère offrirait le stage à une autre élève, et elle, elle n'aurait plus qu'à repartir dans ses recherches.

_« Je suis vraiment nulle. Il y a que moi pour faire ça, vraiment. Ce soir, je me couche à 21 heures, et je me lève à 6. J'espère que ça suffira. Oh non, voilà que je recommence à me parler à moi-même ! »_

La journée se passa assez rapidement, car la jeune fille avait décidée que comme elle ne lirait pas le soir, il fallait qu'elle se rattrape en journée. Elle voulait absolument finir la montagne de livre qui s'était construite pendant son absence, c'est-à-dire lorsque ses parents trouvaient des objets qui pouvaient l'intéresser. Quand la rentrée se rapprocherait, Hermione aurait déjà tous les livres de l'année à lire et à apprendre, c'était bien suffisant pour qu'il y ait en plus, une autre pile.

En début de soirée, le jeune hibou Coquecigrue lui apporta des nouvelles de Ron, ce qui arrivait fréquemment. Harry aussi correspondait avec elle, comme à toutes les grandes vacances depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais du rouquin, il y avait notamment, une lettre assez troublante, envoyée le lendemain de la soirée.

_Coucou Hermione !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée depuis hier soir. C'était chouette de se voir, même si on n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble… Je sais que je n'aurais pas du autant boire, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai agi comme un imbécile. S'il te plait, n'en dit pas mot lorsque tu viendras nous rendre visite à la maison, j'ai réussi à faire taire Ginny… J'aimerais te voir un peu avant le début de l'année prochaine, cela ne va plus être comme avant entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, on a toujours suivi les cours ensemble. Comment vais-je faire pour récupérer les notes que je n'aurais pas prises ?! Plus j'y pense, moins j'ai envie d'y être. Ici, c'est plutôt calme ; et Maman me charge souvent de t'inviter, tu sais. Tu viendras nous voir bientôt, Harry et moi ? Je vais arrêter de t'embêter, et te laisser à tes livres, je suppose !_

_Je t'embrasse, Ron._

Le fait était qu'Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Quand elle avait été la seule fille au milieu des deux garçons cela ne l'avait presque jamais dérangée, mais c'était en ce moment précis, celui où elle avait besoin de parler, qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait besoin d'une présence féminine, que ce soit pour l'écouter, ou la conseiller. Elle aurait aimé quelqu'un pour décrypter la situation, son cœur, et tant qu'à faire, le cœur de Ron.  
Mais elle était presque persuadée que Ron n'était, et ne resterait que son meilleur ami. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour lui s'avaient rapidement évolués vers une amitié sure et durable, mais elle se rendait compte que pour Ron, il n'en allait peut être pas de même.  
Voulait-il vraiment plus ? C'est-à-dire… Etait-il… Amoureux ? D'elle ? Que fallait-il bien faire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'une fille normale aurait fait à sa place ? C'est qu'elle n'était pas Lavande elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience : La seule personne avec qui elle avait eu une aventure, aussi brève soit-elle, était ce cher Viktor Krum qui lui-même emménageait ces vacances avec sa dulcinée.

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendait au ministère de la magie. L'accueil l'envoya dans le département correspondant. Sa correspondante une fois là-bas, était une femme âgée d'environ 35 ans. Les cheveux blonds platine, maquillée et vêtue d'un tailleur court, elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur, et lança quelques regards hostiles à la jeune fille..

_- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous Miss ?  
- Bonjour, je suis Mademoiselle Granger, et j'ai ici une lettre du ministre pour un stage ici. Je suis en formation en alternance et…  
- Ah oui, Miss Granger en effet. Je vous attendais plus tôt._

Comme Hermione ne disait rien, refroidie par tant de froideur à son endroit, le silence s'installa. La secrétaire, était un en train d'écrire, mot que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir. Finalement, elle lui remit une enveloppe, et l'envoya un peu plus loin.

Ce fut une femme entre deux ages, les cheveux noirs et courts qui l'accueillit cette fois-ci, un air sympathique affiché sur le visage. Elle avait aussi un léger accent de l'est qui la rendait aimable aux yeux d'Hermione, la première personne qui l'était avec elle dans ce département des créatures magiques où elle allait travailler.

_- Ah, bonjour Miss Granger, je suis madame Orlov, et vous et moi nous allons aujourd'hui nous occuper de tout ce qui est administration. Plus tard, quand vous commencerez, je vous ferais rencontrer votre maître de stage._

Tout se passa beaucoup mieux à partir de ce moment, et en fin d'après midi, tout était fini.

Dans la chambre de notre jeune héroïne, les cartons commencèrent à se multiplier et à proliférer. Livre par livre, les boites se remplissaient tandis que les étagères murales se vidaient. Au moment de sortir le plus gros des cartons, Hermione ne réussit pas à le soulever. Elle eut beau s'acharner, ses bras en faisait à peine le tour, et quand à les mettre dessous pour le soulever, il ne fallait même pas y penser.

_« Mais oh ! Suis-je bête ! »_

La sorcière ramassa sa baguette et de plusieurs sortilèges adroitement lancé, réduisit la taille et le poids des boîtes de déménagement apportés par son père, et les fit lévité jusqu'au salon où se trouvait déjà la plupart des affaires

Hermione poussa la porte d'entrée en retenant son souffle. Ce qui se tiendrait devant ses yeux, c'était son nouveau chez-elle, un lieu de repos, un lieu de refuge, endroit privilégié parmi les autres. C'était sa nouvelle vie, la preuve de sa progression, et d'un seul coup, comme une gaieté étrange la transportait, Hermione passa joyeusement la porte d'un pas vigoureux.  
Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de sourire, et dansait en faisant le tour du petit appartement, les yeux grand ouverts. C'était plus merveilleux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Le haut plafond blanc et les pièces presque meublées l'attiraient volontiers. Le véritable bois du mobilier luisait faiblement d'un vernissage récent, et on pouvait trouvé un alliage parfait de la magie des sorciers et des moldus. Electricité, armoire ensorcelée, chauffage, cheminée pour les longues soirées d'hiver ou les déplacements par poudre de cheminette…  
Il était déjà meublé, ce qui facilitait les choses. Les cartons préalablement remplis étaient entassés dans la pièce principale qui faisait à la fois salon et cuisine. Un bar en bois vernis séparait les deux fonctions de l'appartement.  
Avec une joie toute enfantine, Hermione commença à se pencher sur ses affaires, et à mettre de l'ordre dans sa nouvelle vie. Il n'était pas trop tard lorsque ses cheveux touffus sortirent de là. Plongée dans son propre petit commerce, la jeune fille avait cru entendre quelque chose. Figée et toute ouï, elle perçu à nouveau le même bruit qui n'était autre que la sonnette de sa porte. La curiosité et la méfiance se faisaient concurrence dans son esprit, et la baguette prête à servir dans sa poche, elle ouvrit la porte. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient une jeune fille et un garçon à peu prés du même age à l'air totalement engageants. Pourtant, Hermione ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Son expérience lui avait apprise qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Fol-Œil n'avait pas un physique des plus avantageux, et pourtant, c'était un des meilleurs combattant contre le mal.

_« Salut ! Tu es notre nouvelle voisine n'est-ce pas ?! Je te présente Ian et moi c'est Jane, on est ici depuis à peu prés le début de l'été, c'est chouette non ?  
- Jane, tu devrais la laisser respirer un peu, tu ne crois pas ? Elle va prendre peur si tu continues_. Tempéra ledit Ian.  
Puis, faisant totalement face à Hermione, il eut un sourire franc et sincère, et elle dut avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de charme.  
- _Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas toujours comme ça, elle était juste impatiente. Est-ce qu'on te dérange ?  
_La nouvelle arrivante se rendit compte que trop perturbée par l'arrivée de ses deux voisins, elle n'avait pas encore dit un mot.  
_-Non, non au contraire, il fallait quelqu'un pour me sortir du rangement ! Moi c'est Hermione.  
-Hey Ianou, ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! Je suis contente de te rencontrer Hermione. A vrai dire, je commençais sérieusement à manquer de compagnie féminine par ici ! Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir prendre un verre avec nous ? Il y a un bar juste en face, pas besoin d'aller bien loin,_ proposa Jane tout sourire, tandis que son compagnon levait les yeux au ciel.  
Hermione était très hésitante. Ils avaient l'air gentil, mais malgré tout elle ne les connaissait pas le moins du monde. Sans se démonter, Jane dernière continua.  
-_ Bien sur, si tu as encore du travail, tu n'es pas obligée, on a le temps de se connaître non ? Ne fait pas attention à Ian, il n'est pas très bavard au premier abord, mais quand on le connaît un peu plus, il est charmant ! »_

Soudainement, l'ancienne élève de Poudlard se décida à accepter. Si elle ne voulait pas passer ses semaines seules, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se socialise un petit peu. Vivre dans les livres c'était très bien, mais son amitié avec Harry et Ron lui avait prouvé qu'il y avait tellement d'autres choses intéressantes à coté ! Cette fois-ci, elle ne voulait pas passer à coté de quelque chose d'important. Ils convinrent de se retrouver une heure plus tard au bar d'en face.  
En refermant la porte, Hermione resta debout en contemplant son salon, souriante et le cœur gonflé, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie. Elle se sentait un peu idiote de faire ça, mais elle pensait qu'elle avait vraiment tout pour être heureuse. Une nouvelle vie avec de nouvelles connaissances, un bel appartement, de nouvelles études (tant de choses à apprendre !) et ses amis de toujours qui la soutenaient.  
Une demie heure plus tard, elle se rendit compte de la tenue qu'elle portait : un vieux T-shirt noir et délavé avec un pantalon moldu troué. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite ainsi, et pensant passer la journée au rangement, elle n'avait fait aucun effort. Les joues rougies et les cheveux décoiffés, elle devrait offrir un bien piètre spectacle. Ce fut pour elle l'occasion de placer ses vêtements dans l'armoire de sa chambre, et elle se rendit compte qu'avec son nouveau travail, il lui faudrait de nouveaux vêtements adaptés. Quand tout fut fini, il lui restait une dizaine de minute, et elle avait eu tout juste le temps de prendre une douche rapide, avant de s'habiller convenablement.

Jane avait les cheveux blonds bouclés et un joli visage d'ange. Elle était toujours souriante et enjouée, toujours prête à aider ou à réconforter. Elle parlait beaucoup mais Hermione se rendit vite compte que c'était pour cacher la solitude qui l'assaillait. Aussi, l'ancienne élève de Poudlard était contente de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle sentait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Ian quant à lui, était le portait même du jeune homme calme et posé. Ténébreux avec ses cheveux brun foncés et sa peau pâle, il n'était pas dénué de joliesse. Il était lui aussi souriant, et son attitude était amicale tant avec Jane qu'avec Hermione. C'était un français qui avait fait ses études à Beauxbaton, alors que Jane, anglaise, avait eu des cours à domicile.

- « On ne se connaissait pas avant le mois dernier… Mais comme nous étions les seuls personnes dans l'immeuble à être dans cette tranche d'âge, et qu'on ne connaissait personne, on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble » Expliqua Ian.

Au moment de commander les boissons, Hermione choisit une bière au beurre, choix approuvé par ses nouvelles connaissances qui firent de même. Devant sa boisson, la jeune fille se mit soudainement et inexplicablement à penser à Ron, et à la fois où il avait un peu trop bu. Regrettait-il de l'avoir fait ? Que faisait-il en ce moment précis ? De son coté, Jane n'ayant pas pu suivre le fil des pensées de la jeune fille, faisait la conversation.

- _Il nous a même fallu un moment avant de venir te voir, Ian ne voulait pas qu'on ait l'air de te sauter dessus dés ton arrivée, mais j'étais si pressée ! Et en même temps, j'avais peur de t'embêter. Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de finir ton installation ?_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plutôt heureuse de vous connaître, j'avais un peu pour ma première soirée et nuit toute seule ! Et pour répondre à ta question, il me reste encore un quelques cartons qui m'arriverons demain, il faut aussi que je mette en place des étagères pour mes livres : Je déplace aussi la bibliothèque de ma chambre._

-_ Oh, tu as beaucoup de livres ? Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on vienne t'aider pour les étagères demain? On pourrait essayer de faire ça à la moldu, je suis sure que ça serait très amusant !_

Heureuse de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Hermione accepta bien volontiers. Les deux jeunes gens étaient vraiment gentils, et ce serait plus distrayant ainsi. Ce n'était pas comme avec Ron et Harry où elle était la meilleure amie qui pensait à tout et qui était derrière eux. D'ailleurs, elle allait bientôt les voir tous les deux. Comme Harry aussi emménageait, les trois comparses avaient prévu de visiter leurs nouveaux lieux de vie respectifs. Lorsque ce serait fini, ils iraient sans doute ensemble boire un verre sur le chemin de traverse en faisant quelques achats et en se souvenant du bon vieux temps où ils allaient faire leurs course tous les trois en tant qu'élève de la célèbre école de magie Poudlard.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6 : D : Day turned to night

Bonjour! :D

Nouvelle publication, et dans les temps cette fois-ci! Nous sommes fières de vous présenter le chapitre ou tout commence réellement pour Drago! Muahaha, franchement, je l'adore ce chapitre (C'est yagaelle qui s'est chargée de l'écrire)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**c_Uz : **Te voilà servie avec cette suite pour le moins... En décalage avec le reste! Hermione a un rapport assez spécial avec l'école, elle! Et oui, ça va lui faire du bien d'élargir ses horizons, surtout avec ce qui vient après!

**Pomeline :** On ne se décourage pas... Pas encore! Nous n'en sommes pas encore à quémander pour se sentir suivi et continuer à écrire... Mais pourquoi pas, un jour :D Enfin, il n'y avait qu'à demander pour savoir comme Drago allait s'en sortir! (Ou presque :P)

**Bonne lecture à vous ^_^**

Oh non, j'oubliais, je vous conseille cette chanson qui est vraiment magnifique! Elle correspond au sujet des vampires, mais pas vraiment avec le chapitre, enfin, vous verrez. Je ne connaissais pas le clip, mais j'ai toujours trouvé la musique émouvante... C'est du _Hammerfall_, mais oubliez les préjugés sur le métal :) le titre : _Always Will Be_.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Point de vue de Drago

Août 1998

* * *

Drago avait passé de longues journées seul, enfermé dans sa chambre depuis la soirée qui avait eu lieue. Il n'avait néanmoins pas le temps de vraiment s'ennuyer car il avait lu beaucoup de livres parlant des vampires et de leurs statuts dans le monde des sorciers. Apparemment les vampires n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenus et étaient considérés comme des pestiférés. Drago comprenait aisément pourquoi : depuis quelques semaines qu'il ne mangeait plus vraiment, il avait du mal à se retenir de sauter à la gorges de ses parents pour étancher sa soif grandissante. Heureusement pour eux et pour les elfes de maison, Drago avait acquis une très grande maîtrise de lui-même qui lui avait permis de ne pas céder.

Il sentait néanmoins que ça ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'il devrait bientôt faire quelque chose d'efficace, sinon il tuerait ses propres parents. Il prit donc la décision de se rendre au ministère. Il ne voulait pas se faire déclarer là-bas, mais il n'avait apparemment pas d'autres solutions que d'y aller. La mort dans l'âme, qu'il avait perdu, il descendit au salon et se saisit de la poudre de cheminette. Malheureusement pour lui, son père le vit et l'arrêta. Drago essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles de son père pour ne pas céder et ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. C'était d'autant plus difficile que Drago voyait les veines palpitantes de son père à travers sa peau blafarde.

_-Drago, tu as l'intention de sortir cet après-midi ?  
-Oui, père.  
-Ne voudrais-tu pas remettre ça à plus tard ? J'avais des projets pour toi.  
-C'est assez urgent en réalité. Quels étaient ces projets ?  
-Te rappelles-tu d'Astoria Greengrass, la petite sœur de Daphnée ?_

Drago sentait que sa volonté s'amenuisait doucement et qu'il ne résisterait pas plus longtemps. Il essaya donc d'écourter la conversation alors que son père, lui, ne semblait pas partager son avis.

_-Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Elle doit venir ici aujourd'hui ?  
-Ta mère et moi avons vu que tu t'entendais bien avec elle et nous lui avons proposé de passer en voyant que tu ne te sentais pas très bien._

Drago tiqua sur cette explication. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Astoria de la soirée, mis à part les interventions nombreuses de ses parents pendant la soirée. Il se tramait quelque chose à son sujet, et Drago tenterait de le découvrir quand il aurait régler son premier problème et le plus important : sa nouvelle passion pour les veines de ses parents et son envie constante de mettre un terme à leurs jours.

_-C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à elle, mais je vais très bien et je dois y aller. Propose-lui de passer demain.  
-Mais, voyons Drago…_

Lucius n'eut pas le loisir d'aller au fond de sa pensée. Drago avait déjà lancé la poudre dans la cheminée qui était remplie de flammes vertes. Sous le coup de l'émotion et de la surprise Lucius ne put entendre que son fils avait distinctement prononcé ces paroles : _« Ministère de la Magie »._

Drago se trouva alors emporté dans le réseau de cheminées et arriva en douceur à sa destination : le ministère de Londres. Il sortit prestement de la cheminée en enlevant le peu de suie qui s'était posée sur ses épaules. Il s'installa ensuite dans la queue pour pouvoir se faire enregistrer auprès du secrétariat.

Il se concentra alors sur ses doigts qui jouaient avec sa baguette, s'interdisant d'écouter ses sens en haleine qui étaient attirés par tout ce qui était vivant. Le moindre plissement de vêtements parvenait aux oreilles de Drago comme une invitation au rapprochement, les parfums féminins ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler les effluves humaines qui attiraient tant Drago vers le commun des mortels et pire que tout : les battements des cœurs des gens qui l'entouraient semblaient l'appeler et lui demander de mettre fin à ce tintamarre.

Il avait presque l'impression de devenir fou, comme si le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui et avait décidé de le faire devenir un dément. Mais il continuait à se concentrer sur sa baguette. Il avait atteint un tel détachement et une telle concentration qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que son tour était arrivé. La personne qui se trouvait derrière lui, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention d'attendre infiniment, l'avait fait sortir de ses pensées par une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il fallut bien du self-contrôle à Drago pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de ce dernier.

_- Bonjour, votre nom, et raison de votre présence. Il me faut aussi votre baguette.  
- Malfoy Drago Lucius, je me rends au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques pour des renseignements, répondit-il en tendant sa baguette.  
- Tout semble en ordre. Le département se trouve au quatrième étage. Bonne journée Mr Malfoy._

Heureusement pour Drago, et aussi pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient, l'ascenseur arriva très rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Drago se trouva plaqué dans un coin. Le contact avec les autres sorciers était un vrai calvaire, mais une note fatiguée avait du mal à rester à bonne hauteur et tapait régulièrement sur la tête du blondinet lui permettant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le contenu vient de la boîte de sardines dans laquelle il était. Quand une voix annonça qu'ils étaient au niveau 4, Drago eut la surprise de voir un passage dégagé lui permettant d'accéder à la porte sans encombre. La magie avait vraiment du bon dans des moments comme celui-là.

Une fois hors de la cage d'ascenseur, il regarda autours de lui, cherchant le lieu où il devait se rendre. Alors qu'il se posait la question, un panneau indicateur apparut du soir comme s'il avait surgit de nulle part.

_- Bonjour jeune homme, tu es perdu ?  
- 'Jour. Je ne suis pas perdu, maugréa Drago en tentant de lire discrètement les informations. Mais elles ne semblaient pas être en anglais. Et bien sûr, Drago ne comprenait que l'anglais en bon sang-pur qui se respecte.  
- Le département que tu cherches est le long de ce couloir, arrête toi dans le troisième bureau._

La pancarte disparut alors laissant Drago perplexe au milieu du couloir. Il se demandait comment une simple pancarte magique pouvait lire ses pensées alors qu'il était si entraîné à supporter les sorts de légilimencie. Mais il se résolut à suivre les indications, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Il longea le couloir qui commençait à l'intimider, il songeait même au bien fondé de sa venue. En effet, seul dans ce couloir, à l'abri, toutes ses angoisses disparaissaient petit à petit. Il arriva au niveau du bureau qui lui avait été indiqué par le panneau flottant. La porte était en bois massif et semblait très solide, il doutait que quiconque aurait été apte à la forcer manuellement sans avoir recours à de la magie. Sur la porte, les inscriptions suivantes étaient gravées :

**Registre des créatures potentiellement nuisibles**

Il semblait donc être arrivé à bon port. Il devait reconnaître à contrecœur que la pancarte avait non seulement vu clair en lui mais en plus lui avait donné les bonnes informations qu'il n'avait pu trouver tout seul et cela blessait son orgueil de Malfoy. Il prit son courage à deux mains et il frappa à la porte puis entra après qu'on le lui ai dit. La salle semblait envahie de dossiers. Vers la porte, un bureau semblait sur le point de s'effondrer sous la masse de papier qui le recouvrait. Plus loin, on pouvait distinguer une allée donnant sur des rangées de dossiers et de paperasses savamment classés. Une petite dame aux cheveux noirs, que Drago n'avait pas vu à son entrée, lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le siège devant le bureau. Elle prit place de l'autre coté et libéra un peu d'espace sur le meuble d'un coup de baguette, permettant ainsi au jeune homme blond de pouvoir voir son interlocutrice.

_- Bonjour Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?_

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi dire, trop étonné. Il n'était pas sur de lui et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de venir ici. C'était avilissant pour lui de reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'aide, lui qui aimait tant ne devoir compter que sur lui-même. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il mettait autant d'ardeur à cacher tout ce qui lui arrivait à ses parents et à sa tante, si toute fois il lui arrivait quelque chose. Après tout, il avait peut être tout inventé. Il devait être sur de lui avant d'avancer la moindre hypothèse. Il eut donc une idée :

_- Euh… Oui… Bonjour… Je voudrais des informations sur un vampire que je connais.  
- Un vampire… Très bien. Avez-vous une note rédigée de sa main vous permettant d'accéder à son dossier ?_ demanda soudainement la petite femme, arrêtant de tourner frénétiquement les pages de son imposant grimoire.  
_- Non.  
- Je regrette mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous.  
- Mais, il s'agit de ma tant !  
- Nous ne pouvons pas communiquer d'informations sans une autorisation de l'être concerné dans le cas des loups-garous et des vampires car ils sont considérés comme des déviants sorciers et donc régit par une certaine humanité limitée.  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me confirmer qu'il s'agit bien d'une vampire ?  
- Si vous me donnez son nom, je peux en effet le faire.  
- Il s'agit de Bellatrix Lestranges._

La femme remonta alors ses lunettes sur son nez et parcouru quelques pages de son registre avant de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-_ Vous pouvez vous rassurer, nous n'avons personne de ce nom-là d'enregistré. Votre tante ne va pas vous attaquer_.

Drago ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ou plutôt comment tout cela était possible. S'était-il constitué une histoire complètement folle ? Avait-il inventé tout cela pour fuir la monotonie du manoir ? Apparemment, il devenait fou… C'était la seule explication plausible. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'archiviste.

-_ Monsieur, vous m'avez bien entendu donné son nom de jeune fille ? Parce que je viens de trouver le nom d'une certaine Bellatrix Black dans le registre.  
- C'est en effet le nom de ma tante,_ répondit Drago ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas.  
_- Puis-je savoir pourquoi cela vous tient tant à cœur ? Voulez-vous savoir comment elle s'en sort ?  
- Non, elle vit chez moi, et…_

Drago marqua un temps de silence, il voulait poursuivre mais avait la gorge nouée comme si quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de parler, comme si une force obscur lui intimait de sa taire.

-_ Et_ ? l'encouragea la petite femme.  
_- Et… elle m…, elle m'a_

C'était trop difficile, il ne pouvait pas le dire, pas à cette inconnue. Il était encore temps de faire marche arrière et d'apprendre à vivre avec un si étrange secret. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Enfin, il voulait de l'aide mais pas trop. Tout était si confus dans son esprit.

_- Elle vous a mordu ?_  
_- Comment avez-vous deviné,_ questionna un Drago décontenancé.  
_- Simple : vous êtes ici, pâle comme un linge, complètement désorienté et vous semblez très tendu et troublé._

_- D'accord…_

_-Admettez-vous avoir été mordu et transformé ?  
- Oui.  
- Acceptez-vous de vous faire enregistrer ?  
- Ai-je le choix ?  
- Si vous ne le faites pas, je devrais appeler les aurors, mais vous avez le choix.  
- Dans ces conditions, j'accepte._

Elle lui posa alors de nombreuses questions sur son identité, sa famille, sa scolarité, ses goûts. Certaines questions étaient assez personnelles et Drago était réticent à parler de lui et surtout à voir tant de choses tues sur sa vie consignées dans un registre portant son nom et si facilement accessible.

_- Nous allons maintenant passer aux informations relatives à votre nouveau statut. Quand avez-vous été mordu ?  
- Début juillet, juste après mon retour de Poudlard.  
- Avez-vous assouvi vos pulsions depuis ?  
- Euh… non.  
- Vous avez tenu tout ce temps sans vous sustenter ? Bravo, félicitations ! Vous faites preuve d'une maîtrise de vous-même peu commune.  
- Merci  
_-_ Très bien, à partir de maintenant vous aurez rendez-vous une fois par semaine avec la responsable de la gestion des créatures potentiellement nuisibles. Premier rendez-vous lundi à 11h. Soyez à l'heure. Ensuite, du fait de votre statut un peu particulier, nous allons devoir vous aider pour trouver un emploi, sans quoi on vous claquera la porte au nez.  
- Mais, je ne veux pas travailler.  
_-_ C'est votre choix. Pour conclure, vous aurez accès à une banque de sang synthétique à Sainte Mangouste. Vous devez y être dans une demi-heure pour définir avec eux vos symptômes physiques ainsi que vos besoins nutritifs. Vous y recevrez aussi régulièrement de quoi vous alimenter et vous apaiser. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous souhaite une bonne journée Monsieur Malfoy, et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez un souci ou une question.  
- Au revoir Madame._

Drago salua la secrétaire et quitta la pièce. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui avant de devoir à nouveau affronter un lieu populeux où il serait obligé d'être en permanence aux aguets pour ne sauter au cou de personne. Par moment, il se demandait pourquoi après tout il n'avait pas cédé à ses impulsions en ôtant la vie d'un inconnu, cela lui éviterait entre effet bien des soucis. Mais il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas devenir l'esclave de ses pulsions et le jouet de ses instincts. Le jeune homme attachait effectivement énormément d'importance à sa maîtrise de lui-même. C'était sa force, sa marque de fabrique, elle faisait partie intégrante de lui-même.

Ainsi, s'il ne voulait pas sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un à Sainte Mangouste, il lui fallait respirer un peu et profiter de l'air pur londonien dans un endroit peu fréquenté de préférence. Il élimina donc tous les lieux sorciers de sa connaissance sachant qu'il y avait toujours trop de monde et se résigna à transplaner dans une ruelle sombre du Londres moldu. Il serait ainsi protégé du soleil par les façades ombrageant la ruelle et des gens, réservoir de nourriture potentielle, qui vont rarement dans ce genre d'endroit lugubre.

Quand il atterrit dans la ruelle, près d'un énorme bac à ordures embaumant, Drago ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'homme assit sous le porche le dévisageant avec effroi, trop occupé à vérifier sa coiffure et sa mise en pli. Il était hors de question d'apparaître tout défroqué à quiconque. Il finit néanmoins par remarquer le clochard : son odeur spécifique titilla ses sens affinés. Sans qu'il ne soit plus capable de contrôler quoi que ce soit, Drago sentit que tout contrôle lui échappait.

Le regard sombre, les lèvres retroussées, il s'approcha de sa proie qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Quand le moldu eut enfin le réflexe de fuir, le vampire l'attrapa fortement par l'épaule, l'immobilisant et, sans un regard pour l'homme, il planta ses crocs dans la chaire tendre et fraîche du cou de sa victime. Aussitôt, une saveur chaude et onctueuse se déversa dans sa bouche, réchauffant sa gorge asséchée. Le goût un peu métallique du liquide attisait sa soif, sa faim. Il puisait de ce fait sans cesse dans le corps de plus en plus froid de sa proie. La source vint néanmoins à se tarir, le vampire jeta alors négligemment le corps sur les paés et chercha une nouvelle nourriture, mais tout semblait désert.

Drago sentit son corps se détendre et en un clignement d'œil il réalisa ce qui venait de se produire : un corps sans vie d'un moldu gisait sur le sol de la sombre ruelle. Il réalisa alors l'étendu de son acte : il venait de commettre un meurtre. Il avait assassiné quelqu'un et il y avait pris plaisir. Il se sentait physiquement et psychologiquement apaisé….

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre? De l'action, de la nouveauté? Et la musique, comment la trouvez-vous?

J'en profite pour vous proposer de nous envoyer vos suppositions de suite, Nous y répondrons!

La semaine prochaine, comme je serais en vacance en Espagne (Miam!) ce sera Yagaëlle qui sera chargée de poster le chapitre 6, alors essayez de ne pas trop vous en faire! :D

A bientôt 3

W & Y 


	8. Chapter 7 : D : Apparition

Bonjour, ce n'est que moi! Visiblement, Yagaelle n'a pas pu poster, et moi, je n'ai qu'un petit clavier qwerty español et un avec un acces limite a l'ordinateur... Pour faire tres court, c'est effectivement une erreur pour les notes d'Hermione, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rectifier cela... Je rentre dans une semaine si tout va bien! Tout de suite, le chapitre! A bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

PdV de Drago

* * *

Drago faisait tourner entre ses doigts une des fioles de sang synthétique qui lui avait été remise à Sainte Mangouste lors de son entretien. Il fit tomber la fiole sur le plancher et elle se brisa, répandant son contenu carmin sur le sol. Le jeune homme regarda la tâche s'agrandir et noircir le bois. Cette vue l'hypnotisait. D'un coup de baguette il nettoya la flaque et fit léviter une autre fiole vers lui. Cette fois-ci Drago la plaça devant son visage et l'observa. Le pseudo sang contenu dans le flacon l'intriguait, il voulait savoir comment ce produit pouvait être capable de calmer ses ardeurs.

Alors qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à contrôler sa soif pendant plus d'un mois, il se sentait maintenant incapable de regarder ses parents sans leur sauter à la gorge. Il était devenu dépendant de ce sang qui lui faisait tant envie et cela lui déplaisait fortement, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le sang était de plus en plus forte et le fait d'avoir pu y goûter une fois avait attisé sa soif. Maintenant qu'il avait conscience des plaisirs que cette drogue lui procurait, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de céder. De céder et de se faire avilir. Son orgueil était, pour le moment du moins, encore suffisamment fort pour le faire tenir, mais il sentait sa volonté s'amenuiser d'heure en heure.

On toqua à sa porte. Il avala alors le contenu glacé de la fiole. Le goût du liquide synthétique lui piquait la gorge : la saveur était la même que celle du sang du moldu u'il avait ingéré plus tôt, mais la sensation était bien différente et l'impression de satiété quasi inexistante. Une fois son festin terminé, la fiole caché sous son oreiller, il prit la parole et déclara d'une voix clair et assurée :

_- Entrez._

Sa tante Bellatrix passa doucement la tête par l'entrebâillement. Elle avait l'air embêtée. Drago fut surpris de la voir débarquer dans sa chambre alors qu'en deux mois elle n'avait esquissé aucun geste dans sa direction, ni même manifesté un quelconque intérêt à sa situation qu'elle connaissait nécessairement.

-_ Tu as un moment pour qu'on discute ?_

Drago ne répondit rien, mais sa tante vint tout de même s'asseoir à coté de lui d'un mouvement ample et souple.

_- Il fait sombre dans ta chambre, dit-elle d'un ton badin pour entamer la conversation.  
- Oui.  
- Je suis désolée Drago, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Surtout pas à toi._

_- Tu vas bien ? Si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux t'aider Drago…  
- Je ne veux pas d'aide, et certainement pas d'une sale vampire comme toi !  
- Tu es toi aussi un vampire maintenant Drago…  
- La faute à qui ?!  
- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas que ça arriver !  
- Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir vivre au manoir !  
- Je n'avais pas le choix Drago.  
- On a toujours le choix !  
- Cissa ne voulait pas que je sois seule après la mort de Rodolphus et la perte de notre manoir.  
- Tu pouvais refuser !  
- Drago, écoute moi, je t'en prie.  
- Tu as détruit ma vie ! Je suis devenue un être abject !  
- Ecoute, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu n'as pas cherché ce qui s'est passé.  
- Parce que toi, tu l'as voulu ?!  
- J'ai eu le choix, du temps de l'avènement de notre Seigneur.  
- Et tu as choisi tout ça ?!  
- Oui Drago, j'ai choisi.  
- Tu me dégoûtes ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi !  
- Drago, je vis ici.  
- Tais-toi et dégage ! Hors de ma chambre ! Si tu ne veux pas partir, c'est moi qui part !_

Drago appela son elfe de maison et lui ordonna de faire apporter toutes ses affaires dans l'appartement de Londres à son nom. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas décidé. Seulement, il croisa sa mère qui discutait avec Mrs Greengrass et sa fille Astoria dans le vestibule.

_- Drago, approche s'il te plait.  
- Je sortais Mère.  
- Oh, très bien. Astoria n'avait justement rien à faire aujourd'hui, emmène la avec toi._

Drago n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec sa mère, il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna à sa suite.

_- Drago, tu me fais mal !_

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et transplana loin du manoir. Astoria avait beau se débattre la jeune fille ne pouvait faire lâcher prise à un vampire en colère. Elle gesticulait tant que Drago la plaça devant lui pour lui dire de se calmer et qu'il n'allait pas la blesser. Mais en la voyant, en voyant sa peau blanche et laiteuse à travers laquelle il pouvait distinguer son artère se contracter le long de son cou. Il pouvait aussi entendre clairement les battements désordonnés du cœur de l'adolescente. Drago ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il planta ses canines dans la chair de la jeune fille qui se débattait.

_- Drago, lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !_

A l'entente de son nom, le vampire fut déstabilisé et Astoria arriva à se dégager. Après un regard de dégoût à Drago, elle déguerpit sans demander son reste, ne laissant pas le temps à Drago de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Quand il se mit à courir pour la rattraper, il était déjà trop tard et elle était noyée au milieu de la foule baignant en plein soleil.

Drago était à présent seul dans la ruelle. Plusieurs choses lui occupait l'esprit : il avait fui le manoir et Astoria savait à présent ce qu'il était. Non pas que l'avis de la jeune fille le préoccupe, mais la perspective qu'elle en parle à sa famille le terrifiait car cela finirait nécessairement par faire ricochet sur sa propre famille et sa mère comprendrait alors tout.

Il transplana alors devant l'appartement qui était à son nom dans une des rues sorcières de Londres. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ses parents tenaient à ce qu'il ait un appartement à son nom, mais il devait avouer que cela lui rendait bien service actuellement. Arrivé devant la porte il réalisa avec effroi qu'il n'avait aucune clef, ne connaissait aucun mot de passe ni aucune formule lui permettant d'accéder à l'habitation. Il eut alors un éclair de géni et posa son doigt sur la poignée, comme il devait le faire au manoir. La porte s'ouvrit alors avec un petit cliquetis.

Devant lui apparaissait un sombre couloir qui desservait trois pièces et un autre couloir. D'un coup de baguette, tout s'éclaira et Drago put appréhender la décoration particulière choisie par ses parents. Le couloir, assez large, était de couleur vert sombre et portait de hautes tentures à la gloire des Malfoys. Les lourdes portes en bois massif étaient closes et ne laissaient pas deviner la nature des pièces qu'elles desservaient. Drago fit rapidement un tour du propriétaire sans prendre réellement le temps de s'arrêter dans toutes les pièces déjà meublées avec goût et raffinement par ses adorables parents. En effet, il était déjà en retard pour son rendez-vous au ministère.

Il transplana donc rapidement dans le hall, et fit la queue au niveau du secrétariat d'accueil. Drago essayait de se concentrer sur l'entrevue qui l'attendait pour ne pas penser à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. En effet, son enregistrement au ministère lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait surtout l'impression de s'être fiché et de n'avoir reçu aucune aide. L'archiviste n'avait montré aucun intérêt pour son problème et lui avait juste donné des rendez-vous. A Ste Mangouste, on s'était juste intéressé à son régime alimentaire. Au final, tout cela ne l'avait pas aidait à surmonter sa soif et c'était même pire à présent puisqu'il avait été incapable de se contrôler et attaqué cette Astoria.

Il put enfin se faire enregistrer au près de la secrétaire et se hâta de rejoindre le bureau du quatrième étage dans lequel il était attendu. La descente fut moins pénible que la première fois, son inquiétude quant au rendez-vous prenait le pas sur le reste. Il finit par sortir de l'ascenseur et se hâta en direction du bureau avant qu'un quelconque panneau ou autre indication parlant apparaisse devant lui. Il marcha d'un pas rapide bien que largement en avance pour son rendez-vous.

Une fois rendu devant la porte, il regarda autour de lui indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Un panneau apparu alors devant la porte :

Mme Pidy est en rendez-vous. Vous êtes prié de patienter.

Drago regarda alors autour de lui et vit qu'un fauteuil venait d'apparaître près de la porte. Après un moment d'hésitation, il prit place et commença à attendre que le rendez-vous précédent ne se termine. Le temps lui semblait s'écouler lentement et il n'avait aucune occupation autre que regarde par la fenêtre enchanté le ciel gris envahit de nuage. Il commençait presque à s'endormir lorsqu'un cliquetis le sorti de sa torpeur. Une dame de petite taille et aux cheveux sombres étonnamment longs ouvrit la porte laissant passer une personne que Drago ne s'attendait pas à trouver ici.

_- Passez voir Mme Feetniss, Mlle Granger, elle vous donnera un peu de travail. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez terminé._

Se tournant alors vers Drago, Mme Pidy ajouta :

_- M. Malfoy je suppose, entrez dans mon bureau je vous attendais._

Drago mit un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait et surtout ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien faire là. Apparemment elle travaillait là puisque Mme Pidy lui avait donné des choses à faire. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir après un simple signe de tête à Drago, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Il trouvait assez déstabilisant de la voir sans son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle semblait plus mature avec son tailleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car il était attendu par Mme Pidy.

_- Installez vous M Malfoy. J'ai pris connaissance rapidement des informations de bases que vous avez fournies à Mme Feetniss. J'espère que vous allez bien.  
- Oui, merci, mentit Drago qui ne se voyait pas se confier à une inconnue. Il était peut être perturbé par tous ces changements, mais il n'en était pas moins lucide.  
- Nous allons donc nous voir régulièrement, je pense que deux rendez-vous par semaine seront judicieux vu que ce sont vos premiers pas dans le monde des créatures nuisibles.  
- A quoi sont sensés servir ces entretiens ?  
- Et bien, à faire le point sur ce qui vous arrive, à vous aider à vous intégrer dans la société sorcière et bien sur à répondre à toutes vos questions. Pour commencer, je voudrais revenir sur quelques points essentiels de votre dossier. Vous avez signalé que vous vivez avec vos parents et votre tante. Savez-vous que cela est plutôt dangereux pour eux de vivre avec un jeune vampire ?  
- Je ne vis plus chez eux. J'habite seul dans le Londres sorcier.  
- Voila qui est une bonne chose. Pour ce qui est de votre situation maritale, vous avez dit que vous étiez célibataire. Si jamais vous avez une petite amie, nous vous conseillons de l'avertir de votre petit souci et de la faire venir à l'un de nos rendez-vous.  
- Je vis seul et sans attache merci._

Ils passèrent assez longtemps à aborder les relations avec les sorciers et les difficultés que pouvaient rencontrer Drago. Ce dernier ne disait rien, préférant laisser Mme Pidy débiter des généralités, ce qui ne semblait aucunement la déranger. Au bout d'un moment, Drago perdit le fil de la discussion et se mit à réfléchir à la réaction des gens du ministère. Ces femmes étaient étonnantes, elles n'avaient pas été surprise par le fait qu'il ait été transformé et n'avaient pas pris peur à l'entente de son nom, comme si elle vivait déconnectée de toute réalité. Comme si elles n'avaient pas conscience de ce que tout ce qui se passait représentait.

-_ Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'écoutez ?  
- Oui, excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
- Cela fait peut-être trop pour un premier rendez-vous, nous continuerons cette discussion la prochaine fois. Réfléchissez aussi à ce qui vous intéresse comme projet professionnel._

Drago préféra ne pas répondre et prit congé de son interlocutrice. Au moment de franchir la porte, il heurta une personne au parfum enivrant. Il avait du mal à ne pas se sentir attiré par cette senteur. Son regard obliqua directement sur son cou chaud et tentant. Mais il fut ramené à la raison par la voix de Mme Pidy.

_- Mlle Granger, vous gênez M Malfoy, laissez le passer._

Contre toute attente, Granger sembla se faire violence et s'écarta de mon chemin en ajoutant :

_- Excusez moi M Malfoy, bonne journée_.

Elle est ensuite entrée dans le bureau, laissant Drago seul dans le couloir. Il était étonné par la réaction de la sang-de-bourbe qui était restée étonnement calme, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Drago regagna alors son appartement pensif et un peu affamé par sa matinée au ministère qui s'était révélée pleine de surprises.

Un fois arrivé à son nouveau domicile, il eut la surprise d'être accueilli par un des elfes de maison de son père qui s'inclina sur son passage.

_- Mindy est fière de pouvoir servir le Maître. Mindy sera une bonne elfe de Maison. Mindy a bien tout rangé avant la venue du Maître.  
- Je voudrais être tranquille. Qu'on ne vienne surtout pas me déranger ! Et mes parents ne doivent franchir le seuil de la porte sous aucun prétexte !  
- Mindy fera tout pour faire plaisir au Maître._

L'elfe s'éloigna alors en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis et renversant de se fait un meuble qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Elle se retrouva alors ensevelie sous les objets, elle se releva précipitamment, ramassa tous les objets et commença à se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

_- Mindy est une mauvaise elfe. Mindy n'est bonne à rien ! Mindy mérite des vêtements !_

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de s'intéresser à la créature insignifiante qui allait s'occuper de la petite habitation. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de considérer ces bestioles comme des êtres pensants à part entière et la seule chose qui pouvait le concerner dans le travail de cet elfe était de savoir si elle n'allait pas tout casser en moins d'une semaine. Son père avait assurément choisi l'elfe qui lui était le moins indispensable pour l'envoyer à son fils. Dans les familles possédant un ou plusieurs elfes de maison, il est en effet de coutume, de donner un elfe de maison à l'aîné au moment de son départ de la maison familiale.

Drago longea donc le couloir en ouvrant toutes les portes. Il s'arrêta pour admirer la salle de bain. Il voulut entrer pour profiter un peu de la beauté de la pièce étincelante et spacieuse, mais, il fut à nouveau choqué par son absence de reflet qui lui rappelait encore et toujours sa nouvelle condition. Il referma alors violemment la porte, faisant trembler la chambranle. Il se dirigea vers la dernière porte du couloir. Placée au bout du couloir, au centre, la porte donnait l'impression de dominer le couloir et donc les pièces qu'il dessert.

La pièce, assombrie par les lourds rideaux cachant le soleil, plut immédiatement au jeune Malfoy, qui se sentit dans la chambre comme dans un antre. Drago, bien qu'il venait à peine d'arriver dans la pièce se sentait chez lui. L'atmosphère lui plaisait. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, se positionnant ainsi au centre de la pièce, et il détailla sa nouvelle chambre. Une chose attira son regard : son bureau. Dans une coin du bureau, des fioles rouges avaient été rangées : les fioles de sang synthétiques données par Sainte Mangouste. Il se leva, en prit deux dans ses mains. Il les but d'une traite avant de s'allonger sur son nouveau lit et de s'endormir d'une traite d'un sommeil sans songe.

* * *

Pour nous faire plaisir, postez donc une pitite review, c'est proñmis que nous y repondrons le plus vite possible!

Bisous,

W & Y


	9. Chapter 8 : H : left untold

Buenas Dias!

Les vacances sont malheureusement terminées, et je suis à nouveau là pour poster! Les chapitres pré-écrits sont bientôt épuisés, mais l'écriture continue, ne vous en faites pas! Peut être, que ce sera légèrement un peu plus long *sourire contrit* Vous savez ce que c'est... N'empêche, il en reste, alors ne vous inquiètez pas!

Le dernier chapitre a l'air de vous avoir plu, et nous en sommes ravies!

Merci beaucoup pour les trois reviews ( Je compte Hilaidora du chapitre précédent, vu que nous n'avons pas réellement eu le temps d'y répondre ) On apprécie vraiment les lires, ça encourage, comme du chocolat sur du pain que l'on met au micro-onde ( restons traditionnaliste, pas de nutella! même si... miam! )

**_hilaidora :_**_ Drago va encore faire parler de lui, pour notre plus grand bonheur_

**Fan0190 :** _C'est un mal pour un bien pour Astoria, il fallait bien s'en débarrasser_

**Pomeline :** _La suite... la suite !!! Faut que je l'écrive !!!_ (C'est Yagaelle qui parle ici, muahaha)

Bien! La suite!

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Point de Vue : Hermione

Première semaine de Septembre 1998

* * *

Les vacances, somme toute assez courtes, touchaient leur fin, les engagements étaient pris et les rendez-vous aussi. Le ministère et l'école se partageraient équitablement la jeune fille dans moins d'une semaine, et elle était passablement prête.  
Munie d'un sac à bandoulière noir, Hermione ferma la porte de son appartement tout en y songeant. Se sentait-elle vraiment assez prête pour entamer sa vie d'adulte ? C'était un peu tard pour se poser la question, vraiment. Mais elle avait toujours été comme ça. Anxieuse à chaque changement jusqu'au dernier moment. C'était un peu comme son premier jour à Poudlard. Elle avait été tellement stressée qu'elle avait appris ses livres par cœur, pour paraître assez à son aise dans un milieu tout à fait inconnu. Le même scénario se répétait aujourd'hui, et la jeune fille espérait avoir plus de chance que la dernière fois.  
Même si tous ses vêtements avaient été déballés, elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière traditionnelle : noire, longue et ample. C'était le jour où elle retrouvait Harry et Ron au Chaudron Baveur. Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, Hermione transplana.

Ginny n'était pas là, c'étaient les retrouvailles du trio seul. Ron était déjà présent, et attendait auprès du pub l'air nonchalant. Durant le temps où elle ne l'avait pas vu, Hermione aurait dit que le garçon avait encore grandit. Il la dépassait maintenant de plus d'une tête. Sans être particulièrement petite, elle n'était pas grande, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, les plaisanteries des autres mises à part. Hermione n'avait pas parlé à Jane de ses « histoires de cœur ». Elle attendait que cette dernière le rencontre et lui donne son avis sur la question. Au moins, en procédant de cette façon, son amie aurait l'esprit libéré de tout avis préconçu, et n'aurait pas de comportement spécialement louche vis-à-vis du roux.

Présentement, Hermione était assez gênée. Ron ne l'avait pas encore vue. Son instinct et sa forte amitié pour Ron l'auraient poussé à lui sauter au cou, mais ses dernières pensées et le comportement de ce dernier l'incitaient à la prudence. Coincée entre ces deux attitude, la sorcière se retrouvait vraiment figée. Au moins, tout allait bien tant que l'objet de ses préoccupations n'était pas au courant de sa présence.

Soudainement, deux bras sortirent de nulle part pour l'enserrer. En fait, ils venaient directement de derrière elle, autrement dit, du corps du célèbre Harry Potter. L'air farceur, il respirait la joie de vivre. Son apparition aussi mouvementée attira quelques regards, puis bien sur, quelques conversations sur lui, et Ron ne pouvait rien manquer de tout cela. Il s'approcha également, le sourire aux lèvres. La gêne d'Hermione ne s'évanouit pas pour autant, malgré le dénouement de son dilemme. Nonobstant, si elle était sure d'une seule chose, c'était qu'elle ne voulait à aucun prix perdre l'amitié des deux garçons. Elle devait arrêter de penser, arrêter de se faire des idées, et tout irait bien.

Assis autour d'une table dans un coin discret, les trois complices se racontèrent leurs vacances respectives. Hermione resta assez discrète sur les siennes, racontant simplement les grandes lignes. Les lettres qu'elle avait envoyées pendant l'été avaient été assez détaillées, elle était cependant restée vague sur ses deux nouveaux amis, ne sachant comment les décrire véritablement.  
Harry avait déjà commencé sa formation d'auror depuis quelques jours, et il put raconter ses impressions. Il côtoyait ses futurs semblables tous les jours, et le niveau demandé était très haut, comme c'était prévu.

_« C'est Bill qui est devenu mon mentor. Alors pour l'instant, je le seconde dans ses missions, je récolte des informations. Evidemment, je reste encore souvent en retrait, racontait Harry, l'air fier, mais aussi un peu déçu._  
Depuis la fin de la guerre Bill, le frère de Ron avait totalement laissé de coté son job à la banque des sorciers. Ce n'était pas que cela ne l'intéressait plus, mais on lui avait proposé un poste plus enthousiasmant. Comme il avait fait preuve d'autant de bravoure que de maîtrise de la magie, on lui avait proposé de passer le concours pour devenir auror après de nombreuses heures de rattrapage.  
En ce moment, tout ce que je peux vous raconter, c'est qu'on recherche des mangemorts qui voudraient reformer une armée avec un nouveau chef. Ils ont vraiment de l'espoir.  
_-Ils oublient que le grand Harry Potter est la pour veiller sur nous tous ! _Ironisa Ron  
_-C'est quand même fou ! Comment pourraient-ils arriver à la cheville d… Du Lord ?_  
_-Il avait beaucoup de partisans, et pas seulement en Grande Bretagne, ce qu'il ne faut pas oublier. Il leur a juste montré le chemin_ Soupira la survivant.  
_- Tu dois en avoir assez, avec tes études, d'entendre parler de ça, ce n'est pas vrai Harry ? Au fait, les garçons, vous ne m'avez pas raconté comment Molly a réagi quand elle a su qu'Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble ?  
- Tout d'abord, il a fallu qu'on lui apporte une chaise, raconta Ron. Elle est devenue toue rouge, comme si elle avait mangé quelque chose traficoté par Fred et George. On a vraiment cru qu'elle allait exploser ! Elle ne disait plus rien, alors ils ont eu un peu peur.  
-Mais après, ça s'est bien passé. Quand elle a digéré la nouvelle, quelques minutes après, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle s'est mise à parler à toute vitesse, sans qu'on en comprenne la moitié ! Au moins, on aura plus à se cacher, mais le mauvais coté, c'est que Ginny ne peut pas venir dormir chez moi,_ confia Harry l'air un peu triste. _Sinon, les autres ont bien pris la nouvelle aussi_. »

Après ces réjouissantes nouvelles, les trois jeunes gens allèrent visiter l'appartement d'Harry qui n'était qu'à quelques rues du chemin de traverse. Il était assez spacieux, mais tout n'était pas encore rangé ce qui n'étonna personne : Harry n'était pas connu pour son grand talent en ménage. Il y avait deux chambres, et l'une étai remplie d'objets encore inutilisés.

_« Molly a tenu à me refiler des trucs qui ne servaient pas et qui restaient à la cave »_  
-Et je crois que Papa y a dissimulé quelques trucs de moldu affirma Ron, qui regardait avec attention dans un carton ouvert : une sorte de boite en ferraille blanche, avec un fil et une prise électrique dépassait.  
_-Ca ressemble vaguement à un grille-pain, supposa le tout nouveau propriétaire de l'objet, un peu méfiant tout de même._ »

Content de se retrouver après plusieurs semaines sans se voir, ils restèrent tout de même quelques heures assis sur le canapé neuf d'Harry, en ressassant leurs aventures de Poudlard, leurs vieux ennemis, ou leurs anciens problèmes.

« _Pour moi, ce fut quand même longtemps Rogue, le pire des profs ! Mais bon, je pense qu'Ombrage remporte la médaille !  
-Lockart était bien mauvais aussi, si tu te souviens._ » Ajouta Ron, qui soudain se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait légèrement rougit. Il la trouvait très jolie comme elle était, assise, les genoux pliés devant elle, et serrant un coussin entre ses bras, reposant ainsi sa tête dessus.  
Harry le fit revenir des profondes pensées où il était plongé.  
_-Oh, en parlant d'Ombrage, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'en ai encore parlé à personne, je voulais votre avis avant. Le père de Luna m'a demandé si je voulais bien accepter de publier une autobiographie dans son magazine. Il m'a dit que maintenant que tout est fini, les gens attendaient avec impatience quelque chose dans ce genre là. Ça serait quelques pages par magazines. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
-Tu veux un avis d'une amie, ou d'une personne au point de vue objectif ?  
-Ca te donnerait l'occasion de parler de tout ce que tu as subi !_ S'exclama Ron  
_-Ou plutôt de mettre au ban de la société n'importe qui, car qui voudrait encore avoir des relations avec un ennemi de celui-qui-a-survécu, celui-qui-nous-a-sauvé ou encore l'élu ?  
-Pas n'importe qui ! Juste ceux qui lui ont fait du mal ! Tu imagines Hermione ? Quelle belle vengeance sur Malfoy, ou sur Ombrage !  
-N'ont-ils pas le droit de vivre aujourd'hui comme ils l'ont choisi ? Ce serait mal de faire ça, Harry.  
-Donc tu penses que je dois refuser ?  
-Peut être pas refuser comme ça, mais pense aux conséquences avant tout. »_

Harry hocha la tête. Les conseils d'Hermione étaient souvent avisés, même si elle s'inquiétait souvent pour rien, et prenait ses suppositions pour des acquis, comme lorsqu'il avait fait semblant de verser la potion de Felix Felicis dans le verre de Ron la veille d'un match.

Les trois jeunes gens profitaient au maximum d'être ensemble, car ils savaient que dés que tous auraient pris leurs cours, le temps où ils seraient ensemble serait largement réduit. Ils savaient aussi que leur amitié était plus forte que l'absence, et que loin des yeux ne voulait pas dire loin du cœur. Ils s'écriraient, ils se parleraient, et quand ils n'auraient pas le temps, où qu'ils n'iraient pas bien, ils seraient au courant qu'une ou deux personnes les attendraient, et, sans les juger, serait là pour les écouter ou les soutenir. C'était ça, la vraie amitié.

Ils passèrent au nouveau logement d'Hermione qui toute contente, leur présenta son lieu de vie. Ils n'avaient jamais été chez les parents d'Hermione, et n'avaient donc jamais vu sa chambre, mais ils se doutèrent que ce qu'ils voyaient là, ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'elle avait avant. Les livres étaient mis en valeur un peu partout, quelques cadres photo, des meubles paraissaient ancien, quoi que quand même pas hors de prix.

_« A la fin de l'année, comme il en avait à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, Colin m'a proposé de prendre quelques photo qu'il avait pris de nous trois. D'ailleurs si vous en voulez, il m'en reste. »_

La journée se passait bien, et au grand soulagement d'Hermione, Ron ne faisait pas de grande tentative pour se rapprocher physiquement d'elle. Parfois, quand elle ne regardait pas, il l'observait attentivement, la couvant de ce regard un peu niais d'amoureux. Harry, lui, faisait bien entendu semblant de ne rien voir, et était un peu gêné. Au bout d'un moment, quand la jeune fille commença à reparler des droits des elfes de maison, il se rendit aux toilettes, laissant Hermione et Ron seuls. Ce dernier, sentit que le moment était arrivé de dire, ou de faire quelque chose. Il prit une douce teinte écarlate, et tendit sa main pour replacer derrière l'oreille d'une Hermione paralysée, une de ses mèches folles.  
Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il ne sut plus comment se comporter, cherchant tout de même à capter son regard. Harry qui, ayant fait ses petites affaires voulait revenir, attendait dans le couloir, embarrassé. Il avait deviné les sentiments de Ron, mais ceux d'Hermione, depuis l'année dernière, restaient flou. Cependant, il ne voulait pas assister à quoi que ce soit entre ses deux meilleurs amis, et avait peur de tomber au mauvais moment. Quant au rouquin, il n'était pas sur de la procédure à suivre, il lui sourit en commençant à parler du premier sujet qui lui passait par la tête. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry revint s'asseoir à coté d'eux.

Pour la neuvième fois, Hermione soupira. Elle marchait pour aller au ministère, et pensait en même temps au moment où elle avouerait à Ron que les quelques sentiments amoureux qu'elle avait pu avoir pour lui s'étaient volatilisés l'année d'avant. Bien sur, elle le ferait quand il lui énoncera son amour et pas avant. Elle avait véritablement peur de le blesser et de perdre son meilleur ami. Toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eues tous les deux ne les avaient jamais séparées, mais parfois, elles avaient bien failli. Elle avait besoin de lui, mais pas comme il avait besoin d'elle, et la peur de le voir mal réagir à ses propres sentiments la gênait. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Harry, peut être qu'il comprendrait, mais il était trop proche de Ron. Ginny, qui était sa sœur, pourrait comprendre elle aussi, seulement justement : elle faisait partie de sa famille. Ne serait-il pas un peu injuste, qu'en lui ayant brisé son cœur, elle raconte ses malheurs à ses proches ? Il ne lui restait plus que Jane, Jane qui lui avait avoué avoir ses propres problèmes.  
Le ministère de distinguait au loin par une petite cabine téléphonique rouge. Hermione décida de ne plus repenser à cette affaire avant le soir, et machinalement, elle lissa ses cheveux touffus d'un geste nerveux de la main. En cette première journée, on allait lui expliquer son rôle et ses missions, et elle devait avant tout faire bonne impression.  
Pour cette occasion, sa mère lui avait trouvé un joli chemisier noir, sobre et élégant qu'elle portait avec un pantalon noir. Dans son sac à main qui avait subi un sortilège de sa main, était rangée sa robe de sorcière, deux ou trois livres sur les créatures magiques et sur les sorts qu'on pourrait lui demander pour un premier jour.

Il était 7 heures 30 du matin, et Hermione était en avance. Elle attendait patiemment son moment assise, les jambes croisées, en essayant de se déstresser.

_« Il faut que tout se passe bien. J'espère qu'ils ne m'attendent pas en robe de sorcier ! Je n'aurais jamais du m'habiller en moldue. Et si ils avaient perdu mon dossier ? »_

En état d'attente ; elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir à coté d'elle faisait toutes sortes de tentatives pour attirer son attention, à capter son regard. Il se raclait parfois la gorge, trop timide pour l'aborder directement. Elle lui prêta finalement une oreille lorsqu'il murmura un vague « _Excusez-moi_ ».

_-Pardon de vous déranger, mais ne seriez-vous pas Miss Herger Granmione ? Euh, excusez-moi, Hermione Granger ?_

Hermione, totalement perturbée par l'étrangeté du personnage devant elle acquiesça, ne trouvant rien d'intelligent à rajouter à cette remarque des plus étonnantes.

_Vous devez trouver bien inopportun que je vous aborde comme ça…  
-Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas grave.  
-Bien. Sachez que je suis vos progrès depuis votre première année. Vous êtes vraiment une brillante sorcière, je suis honoré de faire enfin votre connaissance !  
-Merci…_ Réussit à répondre la jeune fille, un peu intimidée. Deplus, comme elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de la personne a qui elle s'adressait, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas lui, son maître de stage.  
Comme s'il lisait son incompréhension en elle, il se présenta de lui-même  
_-Pardonnez-moi encore une fois, je suis des plus impolis ! Je me nomme Henry Wardel,_ Annonça-t-il avec un salut digne de ce nom et un respectable sérieux. _Je fais partie du conseil administratif de Poudlard. Quand j'ai su que vous aviez prévu de passer une partie de l'année dans notre cher ministère, je me suis proposé pour vous accueillir comme il se doit pour votre premier jour. Bien, maintenant, je vais vous mener à Mme Pidy, qui s'occupera de vous.  
_  
Et en effet, Mme s'occupa d'Hermione. Les premières tâches qui lui furent données lui paraissaient tout de même un peu faciles voir ennuyeuses. Elle devait trier des dossiers, ou ranger des papiers : Rien qui ne puisse lui apprendre comment le ministère marchait, ou les procédures, ou rien sur les missions sur le terrain. Il lui semblait qu'on lui donnait ce travail seulement parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire.  
Hermione fit aussi connaissance avec le personnel du ministère. Ils étaient globalement assez gentils, mais gardaient tous une certaine distance avec elle. Autant dire que la jeune fille ne se sentait pas du tout intégrée. Deplus, il n'y avait personne de son age, les plus jeunes ayant au moins entre 25 et 30 ans.  
Un jour, la jeune sorcière croisa la route de Malfoy fils, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils étaient tous sortis du Poudlard Express. Malheureusement, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de lui rentrer dedans, car elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ce brutal rappel de Poudlard la perturba, à moins que ce fut le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas encore insultée, voir repoussée à plus d'un mètre de lui.

Drago Malfoy semblait avoir quelque chose de changé en lui. Si ce n'était sa façon de se tenir, cela devait être dans ses gestes, ou dans sa démarche, Hermione ne savait pas vraiment. Ce fut son maître de stage qui la tira de ses pensées en lui ordonnant de s'excuser. Elle se sentit indignée par ces paroles, mais préféra ne rien répondre et suivre ses directives d'un air gêné.  
Malfoy ne l'avait pas enterrée pour l'avoir bousculé, et n'avait rien rajouté à la réprimande de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau.  
Finalement, le plus difficile à supporter fut encore d'être convoquée lorsque ledit client fut parti pour entendre être répété l'erreur qu'elle avait faite.

_-Vous devez savoir que Malfoy est une personne très influente, et s'il venait encore à se passer quelque chose du même genre, vous auriez des problèmes Granger. Mais vous avez de la chance, il ne s'est pas plaint._

La semaine se termina heureusement assez rapidement, et il fut bientôt question de sa première semaine à l'université.

* * *

Hasta la Vista! Pensez à nous donner votre avis =D Review ou Mp, on sera enchantées! Et sur cette jolie mauvaise rime, Bon appetit!

Y & W


	10. Chapter 9 : H : Higher We Go

Ola Amigos!

C'est en ces journées qui respirent la rentrée des classes que nous postons le neuvième chapitre d'Attirance *clap clap* On ne compte pas les jours de retard, et j'espère que vous non plus, sinon, c'est la honte!

Enfin. Ce chapitre nous a bien amusé, et était agréable à écrire, nous espérons qu'il vous sera tout aussi agréable de le lire!

**Pomeline : **Oui, Malfoy a été indulgent cette fois-ci! Le prochain chapitre dévoilera... pas mal de choses, et on espère qu'il te réjouira toi qui continue de nous poster des reviews! Tout va aller de plus en plus vite maintenant. ^_^ Les choses sérieuses commencent! Pour la suite, on est en train de se dépêcher, mais j'ai eu mon emploi du temps de ce mois-ci, et ce ne sera pas de la tarte! Yagaelle est encore à moitié en vacances, je crois, on essayera de s'arranger. Bonne lecture!

Merci à Elayan qui a eut la gentillesse de relire ce chapitre.

Le titre vient d'une chanson de Stratovarius du même nom, de l'album Polaris.

A bientôt! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Point de Vue : Hermione

Troisième semaine de Septembre

* * *

La vie d'Hermione Granger était devenue un étrange rituel qui se répétait tous les jours depuis la fin de sa semaine au ministère. Chaque matin, elle se lavait, s'habillait, prenait son petit déjeuner, tranquillement seule dans son appartement qui n'avait pas perdu de son attractivité à ses yeux. Ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'effectuait le plus souvent avec entrain et bonne humeur. Car parler de lassitude aurait été mal interpréter les pensées de la jeune fille qui, comme à son habitude, était heureuse dés lors que l'on parlait de choses aussi intéressantes que la législation chez les créatures magiques sous-marines en option droit, ou des règlements de compte chez les géants en cours de sociologie des créatures magiques.  
Ces habitudes matinales effectuées, elle retrouvait le plus souvent Ian, avec qui elle se rendait à son lieu d'étude à pied, à roller, ou en transplanage (ce qui était plus rapide mais moins amusant). C'était une idée à lui, de se rendre à l'université en roller. Elle n'était pas si loin, et selon lui, on « rouillait » lorsqu'on ne faisait pas de Quidditch. Il avait presque obligé Hermione à récupérer les siens, restés chez elle.

_« Mais ça fait si longtemps que j'en ai pas fait !  
- Tu m'as avoué que tu aimais bien, avant.  
-Avant.  
-Donc, aucune raison pour que cela ait changé entre temps. Pas de discussion, tu vas les chercher chez tes parents, et dès que tu les as, je te fais une séance de rattrapage.  
-Rattrapage ?  
-Oui, au cas où tu serais un cas irrécupérable, nous irons par un autre moyen, je tiens à sauvegarder ma réputation !  
-Tu es gonflé ! Je te ferais voir si je suis « un cas irrécupérable » !_

Au départ bien sûr, les premiers pas avaient été laborieux. Ian n'avait qu'un seul de ses parents sorcier, et était relativement accoutumé à la vie moldue avec laquelle il avait concilié ses pouvoirs.

Les cours étaient donc des plus intéressants, et pour la première fois, il lui fallait un léger temps de réflexion avant de trouver la bonne réponse. C'en était captivant. Enfin, il ne fallait pas croire qu'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà avant. Ici, il fallait conjuguer les connaissances déjà obtenues à Poudlard avec d'autres nouvellement acquises. De plus, comme sa semaine au ministère ne lui avait encore rapporté que très peu de compétences pratiques, Hermione était obligée d'activer toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait lue au risque de parfois être hors sujet. Parfois au contraire, il y avait des sujets qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. Les professeurs suivaient de loin les progrès de leurs élèves, mais il n'y avait aucun système de point, contrairement à Poudlard. Les mérites étaient individuels ce qui convenait à Hermione qui cette fois-ci, n'aurait pas besoin de passer son temps à rattraper les points perdus de sa maison.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la jeune fille avait un comportement sociable, une façon d'être qui attirait les amis et les connaissances. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment d'amis mis à part Ian qu'elle retrouvait à nouveau pour rentrer lorsqu'ils avaient les mêmes horaires le soir.

Un peu moins de trois semaines se passèrent ainsi, et peu à peu les mêmes comportements se succédèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ni que cela la gêne particulièrement, puisque tout était passionnant.  
Oh, il y avait des évènements qui bouleversaient un peu son quotidien : elle pouvait aller boire une Bièraubeurre avec ses deux voisins, elle pouvait aussi recevoir des lettres de Ron ou d'Harry qui lui racontaient leur rentrée… Dans ce cas-là, Hermione veillait toujours un peu plus tard le soir pour leur répondre. Elle ne faisait aucune différence entre les deux, pensant que la meilleure réaction face à Ron était toujours de ne pas changer son comportement avec lui et de toujours rester la même.

Parfois, lorsqu'Hermione était seule chez elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas d'occupation particulière, elle repensait à sa semaine au ministère, plus précisément à la dernière rencontre qu'elle avait eue avec Malfoy. Les questions se multipliaient, et n'obtenaient aucune réponse, ce qui lui était absolument inacceptable par moment. D'autres fois, elle se disait que cela n'était pas son affaire, et que si jamais elle se trouvait concernée par sa vie, ce ne serait plus de la pluie qui tomberait du ciel . Des grenouilles, peut être. Pourtant, que diable faisait-il au ministère dans ce bureau ? Qu'avait-il à voir avec le bureau des créatures magiques ? Aussi, qu'avait-il de différent depuis la dernière fois ? Il ne l'avait pas repoussée, ne s'était pas plaint de son comportement - odieux à ne pas en douter, mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Il avait l'air profondément différent tout en étant resté le même ; et cela ne s'expliquait pas non plus.

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te poses toutes ces questions, ma fille, il devait simplement être préoccupé. De toute façon, si jamais un jour tu sais la réponse, tu seras sans doute déçue. Alors aaargh chut! »_ (Hermione était résolue à essayer d'arrêter de parler toute seule, mais c'était une mauvaise habitude, et comme toutes les mauvaises habitudes, c'était facile à trouver, difficile à perdre.)

Mais ces moments restaient quand même réduits, puisque de toutes façons Hermione avait souvent quelque chose à faire. Quand ce n'était pas lire des livres, c'était rédiger une réponse argumentée sur l'utilisation inégale des extraits de chauves-souris albinos – dont la couleur blanche de la peau et les yeux rouges fournissaient la garantie d'une plus grande puissance magique lors de l'utilisation en potion ; et le traitement de ce genre de délit par le ministère.

_« Malgré la rareté des représentants de cette espèce, certain collectionneurs –de potion ou d'animaux empaillés- n'hésitent pas à les rechercher. La blancheur de leur apparence extérieure en fait des proies faciles, et il est au contraire très difficile de prouver quoi que ce soit. Ce crime ne laisse en effet que peu d'occasion à la justice de faire son travail. Cependant, cette espèce n'est pas isolée, on peut retrouver le corbeau albinos, et parfois le moldu (très protégé dans ce cas là) dans la même catégorie. »_  
Extrait du parchemin N°1 d'Hermione Granger, jeudi 24 Septembre 1998.

C'était un devoir à rendre le plus rapidement possible en raison de son niveau plutôt facile, seulement la sorcière n'en était qu'à son troisième parchemin. Elle avait un problème des plus préoccupants, le livre qui traitait des affaires juridiques dont il était question était introuvable, et dans précisément trois jours recommençait la période de travail au ministère… Il était impensable d'attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir continuer et rendre le devoir, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait donc trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible.

Le lendemain de ce 24 Septembre, ce fut un Ian en roller qui dut se rendre seul à la faculté, car Hermione avait prévu d'arriver une demie heure plus tôt que d'habitude pour réussir à aborder le sujet problématique avec le professeur qui l'avait donné. Le transplanage était pour cette occasion bien plus pratique, plus rapide donc aussi moins stressant.

_« Monsieur Harris ? J'aurais besoin de vous consulter à propos du devoir sur les animaux albinos.  
-Oui, Miss… Granger c'est ça ?  
-En effet, Monsieur.  
-Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ? »_

_  
_Le professeur Thomas Harris (1) était tout jeune pour sa profession, c'est-à-dire que ses élèves lui donnaient un peu moins de trente ans, et pourtant plus de vingt-cinq. Ce n'était pas d'une précision à toute épreuve, mais personne jusque là n'avait osé aborder le sujet pour lui demander franchement. Il ne ressemblait pas tant à un professeur qu'à un sorcier : il était de taille normale, d'apparence normale, le seul détail pouvant le faire remarquer étant ses cheveux foncés qui commençaient déjà à se retirer sur son front. Il s'habillait le plus souvent en moldu avec des jeans clairs et des T-shirt simples. C'était un des professeurs préférés d'Hermione non par son apparence mais parce que ce professeur donnait l'impression de tout connaître. Lorsqu'on lui posait une question sur son cours, ou légèrement en dehors, il répondait avec une précision munie d'un flegme et d'une assurance coutumiers qui semblaient être à toute épreuve.

_« Ah oui ; je vois… Cela peut être handicapant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez un endroit pour prendre des notes ? Je pense que je peux vous aider avant que votre cours commence… Il est à 8h15 n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui…  
-Bon, allons-y avec les 45 minutes que nous avons devant nous. Donc nous avons Robert Gusdorf qui a été officiellement condamné pour ce genre de délit… 1941, si je me souviens bien… Il tentait de profiter de la situation chez les moldus pour chasser dans les endroits que les autorités sorcières évitaient… Ah oui, et le fameux cas de Florent Shuman, voyez-vous, on a toujours supposé qu'il était coupable, sans jamais pouvoir le prendre sur le fait… Il est vrai que les potions qu'il revendait étaient toujours puissantes et particulièrement bien fabriquées, mais les soupçons ont pesé sur lui jusqu'à ce jour, en 1978, où il fit exploser sa maison sans qu'on en sache précisément les causes. Une potion, oui, mais il était naturellement doué, alors tout le monde s'est posé la question… […] Oh mais que le temps passe vite ! Il ne reste plus que dix minutes, vous feriez mieux d'y aller.  
-Je vous remercie beaucoup, professeur, je n'imaginais pas que tant de cas différents avaient été traités par le ministère… »_

Hermione commençait à partir, on ne peut plus satisfaite de son entretien, et tenant dans les mains son précieux calepin noirci de faits, de nom et de dates lorsque le professeur Harris la retint.

_« -Oh attendez… Hermione. J'ai ici votre dernière copie, je pensais l'avoir laissée chez moi à vrai dire, donc je ne pensais pas vous en parler aujourd'hui… »_

Hermione ne répondit pas, et attendit que le vif du sujet soit abordé, un air un peu paniqué sur le visage. 'Le dernier dev… qu'y ai je mis déjà ? Oh mon dieu, j'espère que ce n'était pas mauv…'

_« -C'est très bon tout ça, vraiment très bon. Vous êtes la seule à avoir pensé que le comportement de pitiponks empêchait toute solution envisageable au problème que j'avais posé… Sans oublier que vous les avez toutes citées. Vraiment, c'est brillant. Et je me disais… Dites-moi, quelles options aviez-vous prises l'année dernière ? Ah. Autant que cela ? Fort bien, vous m'impressionnez beaucoup, Miss Granger. A vrai dire, je n'osais pas vous proposer d'assister au cours de monsieur Poirier, il s'occupe particulièrement du coté mental, de la psychologie.  
-L'option qui n'est proposée généralement qu'en deuxième année aux meilleurs élèves ? demanda Hermione interloquée.  
-Oui, oui celle-là même… Que je nous demande pas de répondre tout de suite mais pensez-y, n'est-ce pas ?  
-J'accepte ! »_

Hermione fut radieuse toute la journée. La nouvelle illuminait littéralement tout ce qui aurait pu être maussade ou banal. Lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir l'après midi, c'était une pluie particulière. Et puis, c'était agréable la pluie. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de viande au déjeuner, les légumes étaient meilleurs.  
La jeune fille était attendue au secrétariat de l'université en fin d'après-midi, et c'était absolument magnifique.

* * *

(1) Référence à un auteur qui a créé un de mes personnages préférés : Hannibal Lecter.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous pouvez essayer de deviner ce qui se passera dans le prochain... Où se mettra en place LA rencontre. Où? Quand? Comment?

W & Y


	11. Chapter 10 : D : Coup de soleil

Youhou! Nous sommes dans les temps! Pour tout vous avouer, ce matin même, c'était pas du tout prévu!

Ce chapitre est assez intéressant, il devrait vous plaire! Comme promis, il fait avancer les choses, alors imaginez un peu le prochain... Muahaha.

Réponses à la review :

**Jeff-La-Bleue** : Ah, toi aussi tu l'aimes bien Hannibal? =P D'ailleurs, j'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit, c'était génial... (peut être parce que j'avais acheté Dragon rouge la veille) Huhu. mais je crois que je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça...  
En tout cas, c'est très gentil de ta part de nous avoir laissé cette review, et toutes celles que tu as rajouté sur les chapitres précédents! A la semaine prochaine sans doute! :D

* * *

Chapitre 10

Point de Vue de Drago

Octobre 1998

* * *

Une chaleur inhabituelle se faisant sentir, Drago ouvrit les yeux intrigué. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait clocher. Ne trouvant pas ce qui n'allait pas, il se redressa et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que sa chambre était un peu trop lumineuse. Mindy avait eu la drôle d'idée d'entre-ouvrir les rideaux et une raie de lumière solaire éclairait la peau du jeune vampire. Il retira aussitôt son pied de la source de chaleur avant d'appeler son elfe maladroit.

_- Mindy !_

L'elfe apparut aussitôt dans un claquement sonore.

_- Le Maître a appelé Mindy ?_

_- Ferme tout de suite les rideaux !_

L'elfe s'excusa en murmurant plein de choses incompréhensibles pour Drago mais il réussit quand même à distinguer quelques bribes :

_- Mindy est un mauvais elfe. Mindy n'est pas digne de servir le Maître ? Mindy doit se punir !_

Et elle sortit de la pièce en tapant régulièrement sa tête contre les murs. Drago attendit qu'elle soit sortie de son champ de vision pour se lever. Quand son pied droit entra en contact avec le plancher, il étouffa un cri de douleur. Après observation il vit que sa peau était noircie sur une partie de la plante du pied. Le soleil avait donc un effet très néfaste sur les vampires, ce n'était pas un mythe ! Jusqu'à ce jour, par principe de prévention, Drago avait évité de s'exposer au soleil et ne savait pas si sa peur était fondée. Maintenant qu'il était fixé, il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou bien énervé.

Après avoir demandé à Mindy de lui apporter une potion cicatrisante, il se prépara pour aller à Gringott et annuler la procuration de ses parents sur son coffre personnel, garnit régulièrement et généreusement jusqu'à ce jour par ces derniers. Mais il doutait que son père ne tente pas de lui couper les vivre et assécher son compte en banque pour avoir un moyen de pression sur lui et le contraindre à rentrer au manoir familial. Il était prêt à mettre sa main dans un chaudron que son père se mordait déjà les doigts de toutes les facilités mises en place pour son fils et qui lui permettait facilement de quitter le nid.

Après s'être préparé il se demanda comment il pouvait faire pour aller à Gringott sans voir le soleil, car la seule entrée qu'il connaissait nécessitait de passer par la rue principale. Il eu donc l'idée de retourner au ministère, espérant ainsi qu'on pourrait l'aider à venir à bout de ce problème technique. Après avoir enfilé sa cape, il utilisa sa cheminée pour se rendre directement au ministère. Malgré la forte activité humaine dans le hall d'entrée, la tentation n'était pas trop forte pour Drago, à croire que les petites fioles de sang immondes qu'il se forçait à ingurgiter avaient tout de même l'effet escompté.

Une fois le coffre fermé, Drago sortit sous le porche ombragé de la banque pour transplaner directement à l'intérieur du ministère. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier se mêler à la foule, mais la perspective de réduire aussi considérablement ses contacts avec les sorciers le tracassait tout de même un peu. Il voulait donc savoir s'il existait des facilités pour les vampires, des systèmes de protection contre le soleil pour pouvoir tout de même tenter de vivre au maximum comme avant.

Il refit donc à nouveau le même parcours qu'à chaque visite au ministère, mais maintenant qu'il avait ses fioles magiques, la promiscuité de l'ascenseur était plus supportable. Une fois arrivé à l'étage souhaité, il se surprit à chercher la présence d'Hermione.

_- Tu deviens fou mon pauvre Drago, rechercher la présence de cette sang-de-bourbe prétentieuse. Tout ce sang te monte à la tête._

Néanmoins, dans un coin de sa tête il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accepter l'idée que la présence de Granger avait un coté rassurant. Depuis cette morsure, tout s'enchainait, l'éloignant de son ancienne vie de collégien. Avoir pu croiser Hermione lui avait permis de retrouver quelques repères qu'il pensait perdus. Et, quoi qu'il puisse en penser, une présence familière n'était jamais complètement négative.

Drago prit place sur un des fauteuils devant la porte de Mme Pidy et prit son mal en patience. Tout en attendant, il repensa à la dernière entrevue qu'il avait eu avec elle :

_- Je comprends très bien Monsieur Malfoy que vous vous sentiez handicapé par votre statut et qu'il vous fasse perdre pied, mais il vous faut néanmoins apprendre à gérer vos pulsions et ne pas hésiter à utiliser vos petites fioles._

_- Je ne suis pas un imbécile, mais ce sang artificiel ne m'est d'aucune efficacité… J'ai mordu quelqu'un que je connaissais personnellement et vous ne faites que l'inscrire dans votre registre ! Je ne suis pas un animal !_

Drago se rappelait nettement être sorti furieux de cet entretien et s'être alors juré de ne jamais retourner voir cette mégère. Or, il était là, calmement assis à l'attendre. Il ne comprenait pas trop ses réactions actuelles, pas tant du coté des pulsions meurtrières et sanglantes, mais aussi cette manie instinctive de s'en référer au ministère qui ne lui était pas d'un grand secours.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Mme Pidy apparut. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et de s'installer sur le siège face à son bureau. Sans prendre la peine d'échanger de banalités, Drago lui expliqua son appréhension face au soleil et ses craintes d'isolation.

_- Connaissez-vous un peu le monde des moldus Monsieur Malfoy ?_

_- Non, et je ne crois pas que cela soit un tord et que ce soit puni par la loi._

_- Effectivement, rien ne vous oblige à vous renseigner sur le mode de vie de nos voisins, mais rien ne vous en empêche non plus._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec ma photosensibilité._

_- Il se trouve, Monsieur Malfoy, que les moldus ont une crème qui leur permet de réduire l'exposition de leur peau au soleil. Cette crème, dite solaire, protège le corps humain du soleil comme le ferait une cape._

_- Et ce truc, ça me protégerait_ _? Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? Nous avons un équivalent dans notre monde ?_

_- Cette crème vous protégera si vous la choisissez avec soin. Cela fonctionne sur des bases scientifiques qui ne sont pas à ma portée, je ne peux donc pas vous les expliquer. Et, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'équivalent : les sorciers étant plus résistant au soleil._

_- Mon problème n'a donc pas de solution…_

_- Vous pouvez vous rendre dans une pharmacie moldue et en acheter avec des livres._

_- Acheter de la crème moldue avec mes livres de sorcellerie ?!_

_- Non, avec de la monnaie moldue._

_- Voila un échantillon pour vous permettre de prendre un peu le soleil et de vous rendre sur place, et voila une plaquette d'information sur les différentes crèmes qui sont efficaces dans votre cas. N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en zone moldue que vous pouvez mordre n'importe qui._

Drago prit ce qu'on lui tendait et la remercia en se hâtant vers la porte de sortie. Avant qu'il n'ait eu vraiment le temps d'y penser, ces quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche :

_- Je n'ai pas vu Mlle Granger aujourd'hui, elle ne travaille plus ici ?_

_- Bien heureusement pour nous, elle travaille toujours ici. Mais du fait de sa formation en alternance, elle est actuellement en cours._

_- Une formation en alternance ?_

_- Oui, elle suit des cours à la fac certaines semaines et travaille ici d'autres semaines. Vous devriez aller y faire un tour, vous la croiserez certainement._

_- Merci Madame._

Drago n'avait aucune envie de se rendre à l'université pour y retrouver Granger, cependant sa curiosité en prenait un coup car il ignorait jusque là, l'existence d'une faculté de magie. Il se renseigna dans le hall du ministère sur la manière la plus simple de s'y rendre, et après avoir avalé le contenu d'une fiole de sang, il utilisa le réseau de cheminée.

Il arriva directement avant le bureau d'accueil :

_- Bonjour, vous vous êtes inscrit ?_

_- Non, mais…_

_- Alors allez au secrétariat._

Drago suivit alors les traces de pas lumineuses qui apparaissaient au sol devant lui au fur et à mesure de sa progression, lui indiquant ainsi le chemin à suivre. Il arriva alors devant une porte qu'il poussa.

_- Bonjour jeune homme. Vous venez pourquoi ?_

_- A l'accueil, on m'a aiguillé jusqu'à vous._

_- Vous venez pour vous inscrire ?_

Drago ne saurait expliquer sa réponse, mais elle sortit naturellement de sa bouche comme si elle avait longuement été préméditée :

_- Oui._

_- Vous savez déjà la filière qui vous intéresse ?_

_- Absolument pas._

_- Je vous invite à consulter la liste des formations et à revenir me voir lorsque vous serez décidé._

Drago prit alors en main un imposant ouvrage et se mit à en lire le contenu. Les formations allaient de l'absolution des droits moldus dans le monde sorcier à l'étude des zygomatiques botaniques. Le jeune homme avait bien du mal à s'y retrouver dans tout ce joyeux bazar de formations diverses. L'une néanmoins retint son attention : _savoir et entreprendre._

Cette formation au drôle d'intitulé regroupe : _management de groupe, droit, gestion, économie._ Que des matières dont Drago n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais en lisant cela il avait eu une idée lumineuse : lancer des onguents photoprotecteurs sorciers !

Fier de son idée, il retourna voir la secrétaire et remplit rapidement l'intégralité des papiers. Au moment, où il finissait Granger passa le pas de la porte, et il se produisit une chose que Drago n'aurait jamais imaginé :

_- Miss Granger, vous tombez bien, j'accueille justement un nouvel élève, est ce que vous pourriez lui montrer rapidement les locaux ?_

Hermione qui n'avait pas encore vu le visage dudit élève accepta sans hésitation avant de le regretter en reconnaissant son camarade de Poudlard.

* * *

Les auteures vous remercient d'être passé lire ce chapitre, et s'excusent d'être cruelles en arrêtant l'histoire ici pour cette semaine!

Au Rwar, et à dimanche prochain (du moins, on espère!)

W & Y


	12. Chapter 11 : H : Everything's alright?

_Ladies and gentlemen,  
Welcome to my life again  
Walk with me, every curve, every bend  
This promenade that seems to come to an end_

Sonata Arctica - Juliet (The days of Grays)

Non, non, cette promenade ne s'arrête pas ici, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous la continuerons d'ailleurs pendant pas mal de temps! Mais cette citation me paraissait convenir parfaitement avec la situation, non? (La situation : nous sommes de retour!)

Bon. Nous revoilà avec la suite des aventures de nos deux petits personnages principaux. Pas de Ron, pas de Harry cette fois-ci, mais bel et bien une rencontre Hermione/Drago... Nous espérons ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre, nous n'avons qu'une petite semaine de retard...! Haha! Mais vous comprendrez pourquoi!

Tout de suite : réponses aux reviews! Enfin, il n'y a toujours qu'une courageuse en ce moment, donc réponse à la review! (mais ça faisait optimiste la première phrase! T.T)

**Jeff-La-Bleue** : Est-ce qu'Hermione a réagit comme tu l'avais imaginé? Elle a eu la même tête? Héhéhé! Si tu trouves que la fin précédente a été sadique, je n'ose pas imaginer de ce que tu penses de celle là!? Bonne lecture en tout cas!

* * *

Le professeur lui avait dit en la saluant :

_« Allez donc au secrétariat élève vers 16 /17 heures, je préviendrai de votre visite et du changement dans votre emploi du temps. »_

Il fallait donc attendre toute une journée.

Quand il s'agissait de cours, Hermione n'était pas la personne la plus patiente du monde. Avide d'apprendre, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour obtenir et retenir toutes les informations possibles, le plus vite possible. Le cours du l'environnement magique ne pas passionna donc pas réellement, et elle n'écouta que d'une seule oreille, se servant de l'autre pour penser aux sujets de sa nouvelle matière, et aux livres qu'elle allait déjà emprunter. De toute façon, comme elle avait déjà lu les pavés sur les sorciers appelés « écologiques » - parce qu'ils se préoccupaient des effets de l'urbanisation moldu sur la faune et la flore magiques. Comme elle connaissait leurs rôles, leurs différentes missions et les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient, la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin d'employer toutes ses capacités. Elle avait même poussé ses recherches en lisant un livre à l'eau de rose parlant d'une romance entre un sorcier écologique et une moldue au fin fond d'une forêt tropicale. Au début, Hermione avait trouvé cette lecture très divertissante, puis, trouvant que le métier du sorcier n'était pas assez détaillé, elle avait laissé tomber pour ne pas perdre son temps.

Le midi venu, Hermione déjeuna seule, comme presque chaque jour à l'université. Après avoir rapidement avalé un sandwich fait maison assise au bord d'une fontaine dans un quartier moldu de Londres, il lui restait assez de temps pour faire un tour à la bibliothèque des étudiants.

Il y avait suffisamment de livres à son goût, et elle en emprunta trois. Au moment de partir, le bibliothécaire toujours un peu bavard engagea la conversation :

_« Vous êtes bien en première année pourtant, non ? Ce n'est pas commun de choisir ce genre de livres !_

_-J'ai le soutien du professeur Harris, aurais-je oublié de vous montrer le mot qu'il m'a donné pour vous prévenir ?_

_-Ah oui, je vois, vous devez vraiment être une personne talentueuse pour qu'on vous accorde ce privilège. Une telle matière !_

_-Mais non, je fais comme tout le monde, je travaille beaucoup. _Répondit Hermione en rosissant légèrement.

_-Malheureusement, tout le monde ne réussit pas ainsi en travaillant, c'est la triste réalité. »_

Son ton pompeux amusa un instant la jeune fille, et elle devait lutter ardemment pour dissimuler ses sourires. Puis, elle mit fin rapidement à la conversation, désirant qu'il lui reste encore un peu de temps afin de commencer ses lectures. Elle commençait à s'en aller lorsqu'il demanda à la retenir encore :

_« Oh, attendez, vous n'auriez pas réservé un livre sur les accusés et les condamnés pour chasse à l'albinos ? »_

Hermione se retourna, se retenant juste à temps de soupirer. Bien que foncièrement sympathique, le monsieur était épuisant à supporter. Il remettait sans cesse ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, les poussant avec l'index de la main droite.

_« Si, en effet, mais depuis j'ai trouvé une autre alternative, merci tout de même. Je vais le laisser pour les autres. Au revoir ! »_

Depuis le jour de son inscription, Hermione avait toujours évité de retourner au secrétariat. Non pas que la secrétaire soit une personne à fuir obligatoirement comme il y en a toujours dans un établissement pareil, mais la première impression n'avait pas été bonne, et ne l'encourageait pas.

Cette fois-ci, la femme derrière le bureau avait l'air engageant, mais peut être un peu trop. C'était une jeune femme qui avait déjà l'air fatigué des plus âgés. Ses cheveux teints en blond s'accordaient mal avec le trop-plein de maquillage qu'elle avait déposé sur ses paupières et ses lèvres. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle était dans de bonnes dispositions quand Hermione arriva auprès d'elle. Hermione sut un peu plus tard la raison de cette étrange joie.

Tout s'arrangea facilement, les papiers étaient déjà préparés à l'avance. Elle n'avait qu'à écrire quelques renseignements, les livres d'études, les livres de classe, rajouter les heures dans son emploi du temps déjà bien rempli, et la signature finale à apposer sur son dossier scolaire.

La secrétaire qu'on appellera mademoiselle Lewis, se pencha bientôt sur son bureau, montrant sans le faire exprès un décolleté profond qui gêna un peu Hermione qui força ses yeux à dériver sur une plaque dorée ornant le bureau. Elle avait un air de confidence affiché clairement sur le visage, mais chuchota un peu trop fort pour que cela en fût vraiment.

_« J'ai accueilli tout à l'heure un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et je suis sure qu'il vous plairait. »_

Sans rien dire, Hermione rendit son dossier, elle avait terminé. Pour tout dire, elle n'en avait rien à faire du jeune homme tout à fait charmant, mais ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop désagréable.

_« Vous avez fini ? Parfait ! Vous pouvez y aller ! Oh, excusez-moi, vous pourriez me rapporter le fascicule sur la formation des potions avancées ? Vous seriez un ange, merci. »_

Sans soupçonner quoi que ce soit, Hermione laissa ses affaires sur le coté, et se mit à la recherche dudit document qui lui rendrait sa liberté. Elle en trouva une pile complète dans le hall d'entrée et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

La jeune étudiante avait les yeux distraits par la présentation de l'étude qu'elle tenait entre les mains, et ne leva pas tout de suite la tête lorsqu'on l'interpella.

« _- Miss Granger, vous tombez bien, j'accueille justement un nouvel élève, est ce que vous pourriez lui montrer rapidement les locaux ? »_

_« Ou-oui bien sur »_ Hésita-t-elle, quand même surprise. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui allait de travers. Une conspiration ? La secrétaire avait un air complice, et comme elle levait les yeux vers elle, elle aperçut l'élève en question, et en resta muette. Derrière son bureau, la femme lui fit un clin d'œil qui n'était pas discret, mais que par bonheur, le blond ne put voir.

Un clin d'oeil qui était tout sauf discret.

La première pensée d'Hermione fut que la secrétaire faisait désormais partie des personnes à ne pas fréquenter. Obligatoirement. Quelque fut la situation. C'était une pensée du genre irréfléchie, qui ne venait que naturellement et qui pouvait ne pas avoir de lien évident avec la situation, mais cette fois-ci, et malheureusement, il y avait bel et bien une relation entre cette pensée, et le fait qu'elle, Hermione Granger, s'était faite avoir et devait par conséquent offrir sur un plateau une visite guidée du campus à Drago Malfoy.

_"Aaah la garce! Un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, hein? Depuis quand, Drago Malfoy faisait-il partie des gens plaisant à fréquenter?" _

Soit, il était très beau et bien bâti, Hermione osait parfaitement se l'avouer. Mais il était aussi arrogant, hautain, et méprisant. Il était de ceux qui faisaient se retourner les femmes dans la rue, hélas, toujours selon la jeune fille, son caractère était moins attirant. Insolent, provoquant, désagréable. Et cette... Secrétaire, l'obligeait à subir cela sans possibilité de se rétracter!

Ces pensées explosèrent dans la tête d'Hermione en quelques secondes seulement, et quand elle revint à la réalité, il n'y avait aucun changement.

_"Tu ne vas quand même pas te pincer pour voir si tu n'es pas en train de dormir?"_

Car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit : Son inconscient n'était pas aussi imaginatif, ni d'ailleurs aussi sadique. Elle avait tout simplement l'air d'une jeune fille qui ne savait pas comment faire pour refuser, et qui était un petit peu perdue.

Alors que ladite secrétaire donnait ses dernières explications à Malfoy qui n'avait toujours rien dit à ce propos, Hermione se surprit à rougir légèrement. Peut être allait-il croire que la demande venait d'elle? Que la femme assise dernière son bureau, avide de potin et de romantisme niais par procuration et elle-même, Hermione Granger s'étaient arrangées pour le prendre au piège? Non, décida-elle.

Hermione avança un peu vers les deux autres personnes :

_"Peut-être pourriez-vous trouver une personne plus adaptée que moi pour faire à Drago Malfoy cette visite?_

_-Oh, mais vous vous connaissiez déjà? C'est tellement merveilleux! Non, non, comme ce serait triste si je devais trouver un inconnu pour ce rôle! De plus, je n'ai personne d'autre sous la main. _Autre clin d'œil.

_-Bon..."_ Termina-t-elle. Elle se sentait bel et bien prise au piège, et se tourna vers le blond pour ajouter :

_"Alors je t'attends dans la pièce d'à coté." _

Et son sac sous le bras, elle sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.

_"Bon, évidemment. Le tout, c'est que cela se passe bien. Soit : ne pas répondre à ses piques, et parler distinctement. Ne pas le toucher, il pourrait devenir violent. Et faire vite."_

Tandis qu'Hermione se répétait ces petits conseils toujours utiles dans cette situation (Elle ne les avait pas trouvé dans des livres ceux-là, mais ils marchaient quand même très bien) Malfoy arriva, les pieds traînants, le sac sans doute de marque jeté négligemment sur son épaule.

_"Bon, Granger, puisque tu n'as pas su nous éviter cette corvée, je propose de ne pas trop traîner. Elle m'avait donné un plan, si tu n'étais pas arrivée, je serais déjà chez moi. Lui dit-il d'emblée._

_-ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, alors ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est, Ok?_

_-Tu veux que je te facilite les choses Granger?_

_-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux : faire vite, ou me mettre des bâtons dans les roues?_

_-Laquelle de ces options me parait la plus préférable? Je ne sais pas, j'hésite fortement. Mais je croyais que tu prônais à Weasmoche de ne pas répondre quand il se faisait agresser?_

_-Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais",_ dirent-ils en même temps. Cela fit apparaître un sourire en coin sur les lèvres d'Hermione, mais elle ne sut pas la réaction du blond, car elle avait détourné les yeux de lui, tout de même un peu gênée. Lui, il avait formulé sa phrase sur le ton d'une interrogation.

Quand elle le chercha des yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus près qu'elle ne le pensait, et cependant, elle ajouta quand même ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire après.

_"Est-ce que tu veux m'agresser?"_

Son coeur avait fait un bon quand les yeux gris insondables de l'ancien serpentard avaient rencontrés les siens. Troublée, elle s'écarta brusquement, regardant plus loin.

_"Là, c'est la bibliothèque"_ Dit-elle de la façon la plus professionnelle qu'elle put. Je te ferais bien visiter l'intérieur, mais je préfère éviter, en ce moment.

_"Depuis quand fuis-tu les bibliothèques?"_ Demanda le jeune Malfoy, étonné. Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione aurait pu imaginer, il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans sa bouche, seulement de l'authentique curiosité.

_"Disons que le bibliothécaire est un peu... Excentrique à sa façon, et qu'une fois par jours, cela me suffit. Là, c'est le self, et quand tu descends ces escaliers, tu arrives dans le coin des cours de potion avancée. Ce n'est pas dans un cachot, mais cela y ressemble presque. Ces élèves ne se mêlent jamais aux autres quand ils peuvent l'éviter"._

Hermione trouvait qu'elle se sortait de cet exercice plutôt bien. Drago ne semblait pas tellement haineux, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait agréable.

_"Haha, à quoi tu t'attendais ma fille? Tu parles de la fouine, celui qui t'insulte depuis ta première année!"_

Quoi qu'on devait tout se l'avouer : Le garçon ne posait pas vraiment de problème pour l'instant. Il écoutait ce qu'elle lui disait, lui répondait par quelques remarques parfois, mais il semblait avoir arrêté de montrer ouvertement sa haine contre les "sang de bourbes".

A un moment, quand ils revinrent tous deux dans le Hall, Hermione reconnut un visage familier : C'était Ian. Il avait ses rollers à la main gauche, et de l'autre il lui fit un signe de la main.

_"Tu ne rentres pas avec moi ce soir, à ce que je devine?_

_-Eeeuh oui, je serais un peu plus tard que d'habitude, je dois faire visiter les locaux. D'ailleurs, je vais continuer, tu n'as qu'à passer me voir ce soir, je dois te rendre un bouquin de toute façon!_

_-D'accord, à tout à l'heure!"_

La lueur dans les yeux du Français était interrogative, mais il n'osa pas poser de question en la présence du beau blond qui avait l'air de s'impatienter.

De son coté, Drago eut sur son visage un air indéchiffrable le temps de cette courte conversation. Puis lorsqu'elle fut finie, il eut un regard ennuyé vers Hermione, qui se retournait vers lui. Un regard de ceux qui déstabilisait la personne d'en face. Pas celui du genre : excuse moi, ni celui du genre : je m'ennuie, mais plutôt : "tu m'ennuies avec des histoires de coeur à deux balles, remballe ton soupirant et finissons-en".

Cependant, quand ils se remirent marcher et il ne dit rien, pas même un commentaire sans aucun doute humouristique et cinglant.

_"Maintenant, nous sommes arrivés dans l'aile des salles de pratique de la magie. Toute sorte de magie. Ils expliquent dans "la mécanique des écoles supérieures" que ces salles sont protégées par toutes sortes de sortilèges qui les protègent les unes des autres. Par exemple, la salle du fond là, numero 987, c'est une classe de sortilèges complexes, et en 1948..._ Hermione se laissait un peu emporter par son sujet. elle avait d'ailleurs presque oublié à qui elle parlait. Malheureusement pour elle, cet oubli ne dura pas longtemps, et elle dut revenir sur terre.

_-Laisse moi t'interrompre dans ton monologue et deviner : Elle a explosée?_

_-...Oui, c'est ça! tu l'as lu toi aussi?_ Demanda Hermione, presque enthousiasmée et instinctive.

_-Non"_

Clair et net, la jeune fille ne poussa pas plus loin. Pour tout dire, elle en avait un peu marre de ce comportement lunatique. Elle avait eu une journée déjà bien remplie, et il fallait que ce sorcier délavé vienne lui gâcher!

_"Bon, tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber. Je ne suis pas là pour supporter ton mauvais caractère comme tes elfes de maison. Tu pourras te perdre la prochaine fois, je m'en lave les mains!_

_-C'est pas cause de mon mauvais caractère!_ rétorqua Drago indigné. Puis la regardant attentivement il rajouta : _Te ne sais pas te détendre, c'est tout. Moi aussi, je m'en lave les mains de l'histoire de cette classe!"_

La jeune fille auquels ces mots étaient adressés n'entendait pas les laisser passer sans rien dire. Il était gonflé quand même!

_-Moi, je ne sais pas m'amuser? Parce que tu prétends me connaître? Et parce que toi, le fils papa coincé tu le saurais plus que moi?_

_-N'insulte pas mon père Granger._ La voix était trainante, plus que cela, presque menaçante, ce qui ne démonta pas l'ancienne gryffondor.

_-Sinon quoi?_

Drago la regarda quelques secondes, un air de défi affiché clairement dans ses yeux. Puis, il affirma avec assurance :

_-Puisque c'est ça, prouve-moi que tu sais t'amuser. Ce soir, rendez-vous à 20h30 à la tête de Sanglier ce soir. Si tu es en retard, je me casse, mais j'aurais raison."_

Sur ces mots, la jeune fils Malfoy partit sans se retourner dans la direction des escaliers les plus proches, laissant une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés assez démunie, et ne comprenant pas encore bien ce que cette fin de conversation impliquait.

* * *

Un peu de sadisme n'a jamais tué personne, à part l'auteur peut-être? Ira-t-elle, n'ira-t-elle pas? Nous retrouverons Drago après cette page de publicité et un peu d'attente!

Reviews! C'est tellement encourageant!

(D'ailleurs, petite précision, comme j'ai changé d'ordinateur, je suis à présent capable de poster des reviews moi-même... je n'hésiterai pas à en faire maintenant!)

Merci de votre passage!

Y & W


	13. Chapter 12 : D : Sang de Dragon

Cher lecteurs... Non, vous ne rêvez pas! C'est un nouveau chapitre que voilà!

Vous avez toutes nos excuses, parce qu'on a toutes les deux mis de coté l'écriture de l'histoire pour se concentrer sur nos vies respectives... Or, nous sommes de retour, et pas pour un mauvais tour. Mes partiels terminés, je devrais me lancer dans l'écriture du chapitre 13 rapidement, et on va essayer de reprendre un rythme plus ou moins soutenu;..

En espérant que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop...  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Point de Vue de Drago

Octobre 1998

**Sang de dragon**

_« Puisque c'est ça, prouve-moi que tu sais t'amuser. Ce soir, rendez-vous à 20h30 à la tête de Sanglier ce soir. Si tu es en retard, je me casse, mais j'aurais raison. »_

Drago repensait à cette phrase qui était sortie si spontanément de sa bouche. Il s'en mordait les lèvres. Evidemment, il avait envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec Granger, mais il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aussi direct.

Drago se leva et appela son elfe de maison, il était déjà assez tard et il n'avait toujours pas mangé.

_- Le maître a appelé Mindy ?_

_- Quand est-ce que le repas sera enfin prêt ?!_

_- Mindy a fait tomber la casserole. Mindy doit tout recommencer, dit le petit elfe tout en se tapant violemment la tête contre le mur._

Indifférent à ce spectacle, Drago se contenta de lui aboyer de finir le diner à temps, avant de regarder pensivement sa garde robe. Etant parti prestement de chez ses parents, il n'avait pas pu prendre l'intégralité de ses affaires et il était bien entendu inconcevable pour lui de retourner dans ce trou à rat qui soutenait des gens comme sa tante Bellatrix.

En un sens, il était regrettable que sa chère tante ait agi ainsi, car elle lui aurait été d'une grande utilité pour arriver à mieux appréhender tout ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il ne ferait pas machine arrière, il refusait de se laisser endoctriner par sa famille et de s'excuser pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Il repensa alors à sa mère qu'il avait toujours considérée comme fragile et malléable. Il pensait qu'elle obéissait aveuglément à son père par amour, mais finalement, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle qui avait autorisé Bellatrix à séjourner au manoir, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle qui avait laissé sa folle de sœur se balader impunément dans le manoir, ça ne pouvait être que de sa faute s'il était maintenant si faible et si démuni. Comme il pouvait à présent haïr cette femme.

Une pulsion meurtrière émana du jeune vampire, il voulait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, ses yeux voyaient rouge. Il entendait le bruit des casseroles manipulées maladroitement par son elfe de maison, il entendait le cri des enfants qui jouaient dans un square non loin, il entendait des voix à droite, des voix à gauche. Il était entouré de chaire fraiche et il ne tenait qu'à lui de se lâcher, de se venger, de hurler sa haine.

Il ouvrit les rideaux pour sortir plus vite par la fenêtre, mais dès que le premier rayon de soleil eut touché sa peau, Drago reprit un tout petit peu ses esprits, referma les rideaux et saisit immédiatement une fiole de sang artificiel. Il la but goulûment et se sentit immédiatement apaisé.

Il retourna alors à la contemplation de sa garde-robe et se sentit idiot. Il était en train d'essayer de se rendre le plus présentable possible, pour une sang de bourbe sans aucun intérêt… Mais aussi pour une jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps et qui était sa seule accroche au monde qui l'entourait.

Drago repensa alors à la visite qu'il avait faite avec elle. Elle s'était montrée patiente et gentille. Elle n'avait fait à aucun moment allusion à leur haine passée. Drago en avait été très surpris, mais il ne pouvait s'en plaindre. Finalement, cette visite lui avait permis de voir un autre aspect de la personnalité de cette gryffondor aux cheveux emmêlés.

La nuit était enfin tombée. Drago pouvait sortir sans craindre les rayons du soleil. Il attrapa sa cape et transplana au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait imposé à Hermione avec un petit peu d'avance. Il était impensable qu'un Malfoy soit en retard !

Quand il arriva, elle n'était pas encore là. Il s'adossa contre le mur le plus éloigné de l'entrée et ainsi du passage des sorciers assoiffants. Appuyé contre le mur, le regard dans le vague, il essayait de ne pas songer à la raison qui l'avait poussée à lancer ce défi saugrenue à Granger.

Il attendait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes quand il commença à penser qu'elle ne viendrait peut-être pas. A peine cette pensée lui avait-elle effleurée l'esprit qu'il la vit arriver. Elle avait la démarche lente et peu assurée, comme si elle hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre. Drago prit le temps de la détailler pendant qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux en bataille, sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de les coiffer voire de les attacher. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps d'entamer la conversation.

_- Granger, je pensais que tu te serais dégonflée._

_- C'est mal me connaître Malfoy._

Sans la prévenir, il lui saisit le bras et transplana devant un autre bar de Londres. Ce dernier, moins bien situé avait le mérite d'être moins fréquenté. Un grand avantage aux yeux de Drago. Moins de monde signifiait évidemment moins de tentations. Même si Drago avait pris ses précautions avant de venir en s'enfilant plusieurs fioles de sang, il préférait éviter de commettre un nouvel acte irrévocable.

_- Malfoy ! Où est-ce qu'on est ?! Qu'as-tu fais ?!_

_- Tu as peur Granger ? Il ne fallait pas accepter l'invitation…_

_- Malfoy ! Je n'ai p..._

Mais Drago avait déjà pénétré dans l'enceinte de ce bar qui semblait tant effrayer Hermione sans l'attendre. Il était trop perturbé par la sensation qu'il avait eue au contact de la peau si douce d'Hermione pour rester à se chamailler avec lui.

Drago avait déjà trouvé une table quand Hermione le rejoignit. Il retira sa cape avant de s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas tout à fait à son aise, ni vraiment dans son élément. Il devait avouer qu'elle faisait preuve d'un grand courage pour avoir accepté de le suivre en pleine nuit dans un endroit qui lui est inconnu, elle qui n'a aucune raison de vouloir passer du temps avec lui. Drago chassa ces réflexions de son esprit.

_- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?_

_- Du lait au sirop de groseille._

_- C'est quoi cette chose ? Un truc de moldu ?_

_- En général ils en ont aussi chez les sorciers tu sais Malfoy._

_- Je doute qu'ils en aient ici._

_- Tu ne veux même pas demander ? Tu a honte de ce qu'on pourrait penser de toi ?_

_- Absolument pas. D'ailleurs, j'y vais de ce pas._

Drago quitta la table pour aller commander cette fameuse boisson et un cocktail « sang de dragon » pour lui. Tandis que le serveur préparait les verres, Drago jetait de petits regards discrets vers la jeune femme. Il ne saurait vraiment expliquer pourquoi il faisait ça. Il se réconfortait en se disant qu'il veillait à ce que personne ne l'agresse. Après tout, elle était là par sa faute.

_- S'il vous plait ! Faut payer maintenant ! La maison fait pas crédit !_

Drago paya les verres au serveur peu aimable avant de retourner auprès de la jeune femme aux cheveux emmêlés.

_- J'ai réussi à t'obtenir ce que tu voulais._

_- Merci, fort aimable de ta part. Ca n'a pas été trop horrible ?_

Drago fit une grimace puérile avant de porter son verre à sa bouche. Le cocktail n'avait pas beaucoup de gout, mais Drago s'y attendait.

_- Et toi, qu'as-tu pris ?_

_- Cocktail « sang de dragon », une spécialité d'ici._

_- Y'a vraiment du sang de dragon dedans ?_

_- Je l'ignore. Le patron refuse d'en révéler le contenu. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient les moyens de se payer du vrai sang de dragon._

En réalité, après avoir bu une gorgé de ce cocktail, Drago était convaincu qu'il y avait du sang à l'intérieur. C'était le seul « aliment » que son palais était encore capable de reconnaître. Mais il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il s'agisse de sang de dragon, juste que cela ne provenait pas d'un humain.

_- Et, ça a quel gout ?_

Evidemment, Hermione venait de poser une question à Drago à laquelle il était incapable de répondre, mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir et elle devait continuer à l'ignorer aussi longtemps que possible.

_- C'est très bon et pas trop fort. Tu veux gouter ?_

_- Euh… Non merci._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?_

_- Tu oublies que j'ai passé sept ans chez les Gryffondor._

_- Il y a des exceptions. Je ne me souviens pas que Pettigrow fût un homme réputé pour son courage._

_- Je suis Hermione Granger ! Je n'ai peur de rien !_

_- Très bien ! Garçon ? Un autre sang de dragon s'il vous plait !_

_- Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- J'avais envie d'une démonstration de ton courage._

_- Dans ce cas… J'accepte si tu prends un lait groseille toi aussi._

_- Très bien !_

Drago ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques, il savait déjà que ça n'aurait aucun gout pour lui, il aurait pu accepter de boire à peu près n'importe quoi sans rien craindre.

Les verres arrivèrent et Hermione trempa doucement ses lèvres dans le liquide.

_- Pouah c'est fort ! Et ce n'est pas très bon. C'est trop âpre._

_- T'es bien difficile. Il te faut quelque chose de plus doux et plus sucré comme ce lait ?_

_- Peut-être bien._

_- Bon on va te trouver autre chose, mais seulement si tu finis ce verre._

_- C'est trop fort pour moi._

_- Tu vas pas gaspiller ! Y'a peut-être du vrai sang de dragon dedans._

_- Bois le puisque tu aimes ça._

_- Tu as trempé tes lèvres dedans, je peux plus le boire. Allez, finis le, ça va pas te tuer. Et je te paye le suivant._

_- Tu fais preuve de générosité Malfoy._

Hermione n'en dit pas plus et avala le contenu du verre cul-sec avec un air de dégout qu'il trouva craquant. Il se gifla intérieurement d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Ils prirent ensuite plusieurs verres. Hermione n'était pas très partante, mais Drago ne cessait de la mettre au défi de suivre la cadence. Il savait que ce n'était pas très fair-play de sa part, mais il voulait au maximum retarder le moment de la séparation.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme comprit qu'Hermione n'était plus en état de rentrer seule. Il était de toute manière trop tard pour qu'une jeune sorcière aussi charmante qu'elle ne se ballade toute seule dans les rues.

_- Hermione… Je vais te raccompagner chez toi._

_- Je veux pas de toi chez moi Malfoy… Je vais rentrer toute seule._

Sur ces paroles, Hermione fit mine de se lever mais du se rattraper au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber.

_- Tu ne discutes pas ! Je te raccompagne chez toi !_

_- Non !_

_- Dans ce cas, tu dormiras chez moi !_

_- Non !_

_- Prends une décision Hermione !_

_- Non !_

On aurait dit une gamine faisant un gros caprice. Cela avait beau attendrir Drago, il n'en restait pas moins ferme sur sa position. Il n'allait pas céder pour quelques yeux noisettes.

-_ Hermione, s'il te plait…_

_- Comment tu m'as appelé ?_

_- Hermione, je t'appelle comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ! Si tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, c'est qu'il est vraiment essentiel que tu ne rentres pas seule. Tu ne discutes pas, on y va._

Hermione finit donc par se rendre à l'évidence et se laissa raccompagner chez elle par Drago. Une fois arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, Drago lâcha le bras d'Hermione, considérant qu'elle serait capable de tenir debout toute seule.

_- C'était sympa comme soirée. Rentre bien Granger._

_- C'est plus Hermione maintenant ?_

_- A plus._

Et Drago transplana sur ces paroles pour rentrer chez lui rejoindre son elfe incapable et se reposer un peu. Il ignorait complètement les effets de l'alcool sur lui compte tenu de sa nouvelle condition. Et maintenant la présence grisante et rassurante d'Hermione éloignée, il ne pouvait pas vraiment prédire que ce qui pourrait bien se produire.

W & Y


End file.
